Perfume para enamorar
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de repente todos los Pokédex Holder se enamoran de Yellow debido a una travesura de Blue? ¿Red se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Yellow sobrevivirá a aquello? Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, e insinuasiones de Mangaquestshipping y Francticshipping. TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto...**

**Sobre el fic: - blabla-. Dialogo**

** - _blabla- _Pensamientos**

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, y espero que comenten diciéndome si debería seguir con el o no... La verdad es que espero que sean sinceros, ya que quiero saber si lo que hago es de su agrado... Porque la verdad es que escribo esto para ustedes... Bueno, gracias por entrar y sin mas retrasos:**

* * *

**PERFUME PARA ENAMORAR**

Ese día Blue había usado sus viejas artimañas para sacarle a esa sacerdotisa, ese peculiar perfume, que según ella, enamoraba...

Ella había hecho esto por lo sucedido en la mañana...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Yellow que tienes?-. Pegunto ella algo preocupada a su amiga, la cual estaba muy cabizbaja, volviendo del gimnasio hacia el bosque.

- No es nada Blue, es solo que no puedo creer que Red-san todavía no se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él...-.

- No te preocupes Yellow, eso es porque Red es muy distraído-.

- Pero estoy segura que Misty ya está pensando en confesarle sus sentimientos, y yo no puedo hacerlo... Solo puedo demostrárselos...-.

Blue luego de conversar con su amiga quedo muy pensativa... Decirle a Red lo que Yellow sentía no era una opción ya que ella se lo había prohibido... ¿De qué manera podría ayudar a su pequeña amiga?

Fue entonces que Blue pasó por delante de un pequeño templo (antes no visto por ella). Le dio curiosidad al leer un cartel que decía: ¡Amuletos de amor a la venta, vence tu inseguridad! ¡Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba para animar a su amiga!

Se acercó a preguntar y al entrar se encontró con una sacerdotisa haciendo una extraña mezcla en un frasquito.

- Disculpe vengo a preguntar sobre los amuletos y esto... ¿Qué está haciendo?-. No pudo evitar la curiosidad, eso olía muy bien, es más, podía asegurar que se trataba de **Dulce aroma**.

La sacerdotisa se sorprendió y guardo el frasquito en el acto en una caja de madera con un pequeño candado, que tenía a su lado.

- No es nada. Sobre los amuletos, lo siento, ya no quedan, pero puedes volver mañana-.

Estaba loca si creía que Blue se conformaría con eso, no iba a parar hasta descubrir que era esa extraña mezcla que olía tan bien.

- Oh, qué mala suerte, mire le digo la verdad, es muy importante ese amuleto para mí, ya que una amiga está muy triste y creo que es la única manera de animarla... ¿No puede hacer una excepción conmigo y aunque sea buscar dentro del templo?-.

La sacerdotisa hizo una mueca, no sería fácil deshacerse de esa chica, por lo tanto, simplemente pensó que lo más rápido sería darle el amuleto...

- Muy bien, por favor quédate ahí y espera a que regrese con el-. Dicho esto, puso la caja de madera en un estante, y se dirigió al interior del templo.

¡La oportunidad perfecta! A ella no le gustaba volver a usar esas habilidades, pero la ocasión lo a meritaba, era imposible no tener curiosidad por aquel aroma, y por lo visto, aquella sacerdotisa no iba a cooperar en hacerle saber lo que era...

Primero tomo la caja de madera del estante, luego con un pequeño alambre abrió el candado y tomo aquella mezcla. Al leer el frasco no pudo evitar pensar en una travesura...

- "Perfume para enamorar" Hmp, pequeña Yellow creo que te puedo ayudar más de lo que pensaba...-. Tomo el frasco y lo guardo en su cinturón debajo de la blusa, como si fuera una Pokéball, volvió a cerrar la caja y ponerla donde estaba.

Justo a tiempo, ya que la sacerdotisa apareció segundos después dándole el tiempo justo para volver al lugar donde se encontraba cuando esta se fue.

- Aquí esta, espero que sea de ayuda para tu amiga, y si es así, recomiéndenme por favor-. Al fin se libraría de aquella chica y podría seguir con su mezcla. Hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida al terminar de hablar.

- Muchas gracias, y lo haré, no se preocupe-. Blue pago por el amuleto y se dirigió a la salida dando pequeños saltitos, hasta que salió completamente y libero a Blasty para huir lo antes posible, volando con su ayuda.

La sacerdotisa volvía a tomar su caja, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su pócima ya no estaba.

- ¡No puede ser y todavía no pude mejorarla, los efectos son muy precoces no pueden utilizarla! Esa niña, no puedo creer que me engañara... Y ahora qué voy a hacer...-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blue después de un tiempo volando decidió que ya podía bajar y buscar a su amiga... Justo cuando lo hizo se encontró con Red que lucía algo preocupado.

- Hola Red, ¿qué tienes?-. Le pregunto cuando se acercó a él.

- Hola Blue, ¿de dónde saliste?, no te vi cuando llegaste-.

- Eso es porque eres un despistado, estaba volando en Blasty-.

Red rió nervioso y Blue al ver que no le contestaba a su primera pregunta decidió preguntar de nuevo.

- Red ¿por qué lucias tan preocupado hace un momento?-.

- Ah, eso es porque estuve buscando a Yellow por todos lados, pero no logre encontrarla… Ya revise el bosque, también fui al gimnasio y a su casa, pero no puedo hallarla...-.

- Que casualidad yo también la estaba buscando, hagamos un trato yo la busco y si la encuentro hablo con ella y luego te aviso para que vos hables con ella, ¿te parece?-.

- Esta bien, nos vemos Blue-.

- Adiós Red. _Es obvio que luego vas a querer ver a Yellow y ya no vas a querer separarte de ella jojojo-._

Blue se dirigió a la casa de su amiga, estaba segura que Yellow estaría en su casa, y que estaría en su cama tapada hasta la cabeza.

Cuando llego a la casa de la rubia, ni siquiera llamo a la puerta, simplemente entro y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de su amiga, sabía que su tío no estaba, y que por lo tanto la rubia se encontraba sola.

Entro al cuarto y al ver a su amiga asustarse y ocultarse bajo las sabanas, no pudo evitar reír.

- ¡Yellow como siempre Blue trae una solución para tus problemas!-. Dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amiga, y esperaba que esta saliera de su escondite.

- Blue me asustaste… ¿A qué te refieres con una solución a mis problemas?-.

- ¡Pequeña Yellow mira lo que conseguí para ti!-. Blue le extendió el frasquito a su amiga, que la miraba con confusión.

- ¿Qué es esto Blue?-. Yellow seguía confundida.

- Pues es una historia larga, pero si lo que dice en el frasco es verdad, sirve para enamorar a cualquiera-.

- Pero Blue no puedes creer lo que dice en el frasco así como así...-. La rubia no entendía por qué su amiga creía, que por que el frasco dijera eso, fuera realidad.

- Bueno hagamos lo siguiente, vos úsalo, total no pierdes nada con probarlo y si no funciona te doy otro regalo (el amuleto), ¿qué te parece?-.

- Esta bien Blue, ya que es un regalo tuyo lo usare aunque no funcione-. La rubia le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga, quien le contesto con un abrazo.

Cuando Yellow se puso el perfume, ambas no pudieron evitar atontarse por el delicioso aroma que había inundado la muñeca de la rubia. Luego de que se recuperaran de aquello, la castaña prosiguió con su plan…

- Bien Yellow, ahora probémoslo llamando a Red-.

Yellow inmediatamente se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear.

- Blue p-por favor no h-hagas eso, hace un rato no le abrí porque no quiero verlo, al menos no por ahora-.

- Yellow necesitamos probarlo, además no sabes lo triste y preocupado que se veía Red al no encontrarte-.

El sonrojo de la rubia aumento y no pudo evitar acceder a aquella petición…

- E-esta b-bien Blue-.

Blue marco en su pokegegar el número de Red, esperando que él atendiera...

- Hola Red-.

- Hola Blue, ¿encontraste a Yellow?-.

- ¡Si la encontré!-. Dijo la castaña mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga, la cual se puso totalmente roja.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y terminaron de hablar?-.

- Si, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos los tres en el gimnasio de Green?-.

- Por mi está bien, bueno entonces nos vemos en diez minutos ¿te parece bien?-.

- Si, ahí nos vemos Red-.

Ambos colgaron y las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha para encontrarse con Red y seguramente con Green.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de caminar por un rato tranquilamente, Blue y Yellow llegaron al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde… No tardaron tanto, ya que la distancia entre la casa de la rubia y el gimnasio del castaño, no era mucha… Por lo tanto, ambas ya se encontraban en la entrada del mismo…

- Bien ya estamos en el gimnasio... Llegamos algo temprano, ¿te parece saludar a Green?-. Pregunto la ojiazul algo emocionada, hacia bastante que no veía al castaño serio que tanto le gustaba.

- Si, vamos-. La rubia sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Green y quería ayudarla tanto como ella le ayudaba.

Ambas entraron en el gimnasio y se dirigieron a la oficina del líder, donde encontraron a Green leyendo un libro muy concentrado.

Green inmediatamente levanto la vista, poniendo un semblante tan suave y tranquilo que altero y asusto a Blue completamente...

- ¿Green, que tienes?, no me digas que es el fin del mundo... ¿Dónde está tu cara seria y gruñona?-. Blue cada vez se alteraba más al ver que Green se acercaba despacio y sonriente a Yellow, y la ignoraba completamente.

- H-Hola Green-san ¿sucede algo?-. Yellow no pudo evitar el pequeño sonrojo al notar a Green tan cerca...

Green continuaba en silencio, Blue a punto de morir por la alteración de lo que sucedía y Yellow solo no podía evitar su sonrojo...

- Hola Yellow ¿cómo está mi pequeña sanadora?- Dijo Green rompiendo el silencio y besando la mano de Yellow, quien supero por mucho a un tomate y comenzó a tartamudear palabras inentendibles.

A Blue simplemente se le cayó la mandíbula y no pudo evitar tener celos de su pequeña amiga, pero nunca lo demostraría...

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de entrada del gimnasio; Blue y Yellow voltearon a ver quién era, mientras que Green continuaba mirando fijamente a la rubia.

En ese instante apareció Red, que al igual que a Blue, se le desencajo la mandíbula al ver a Green tomando la mano de la rubia y sonriéndole. En ese momento el pelinegro sintió la necesidad de tomar a su mejor amigo, alejarlo de Yellow y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas... Sin embargo, no entendió por qué...

Red miro a Blue con la clara pregunta en el rostro, pero aun así la hizo.

- ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?-. Pregunto el pelinegro, ya no aguantando ver esa situación…

Ahora Blue si estaba completamente confundida... ¿Cómo era posible que Green estuviera haciendo eso?, cuando cayó en cuenta... ¡El perfume! Pero si ese era el caso ¿porque Red no actuaba de la misma manera? No lo entendía, pero ¿qué podía hacer?...

Red al ver que Blue no tenía una respuesta para él, paso su mirada a Yellow, que seguía como un tomate... Nada, no hubo respuesta y simplemente entendía que con Green ni siquiera debía intentarlo, ya que no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera la rubia...

Blue no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella se estaba muriendo por separar al castaño de la rubia y la otra de entender porque el pelinegro era inmune al perfume... Mientras más pensaba, más se arrepentía de haber convencido a la rubia para que usara el perfume, ya que no tuvo los efectos que había planeado, sino los contrarios. Ella nunca imagino que sucedería lo que estaba pasando, simplemente pensó que el perfume iba a enamorar a la persona que amaba su portador, pero eso no había ocurrido, y esa era la razón por la cual estaba totalmente confundida con respecto a lo que sucedía…

Red ya no podía apartar la vista de Green y Yellow, Blue le había dicho algo, pero no podía ni quería desviar su atención de aquellos dos... Entonces sintió el tirón, cuando ella tomo sus cachetes y lo obligo a mirarla.

- Oye Red, voy a salir un momento... Quiero que vigiles a estos dos de no hacer nada extraño, ¿entiendes? Volveré en un instante.- Ni siquiera espero la respuesta del pelinegro cuando Blue salió corriendo del gimnasio y libero nuevamente a Blasty.

Aunque no se lo hubiese pedido, él lo hubiera hecho igual. Red continuaba parado observando la escena, cuando al fin Yellow pudo recomponerse un poco y solo atinó a decir:

- R-Red-s-san no es l-lo que piensas.- Yellow continuaba demasiado roja, pero la cercanía de Green y su timidez no ayudaban demasiado para no estarlo.

Red no hablaba, no podía, solo estaba ahí parado.

-_Vamos Red di algo, te debes estar viendo como un idiota_.- Pensaba, sin embargo, nada salía de su boca.

En ese momento el castaño volvió a abrir la suya...

- Que hermosa te ves con ese lindo rojo en tus mejillas, mi pequeña sanadora.- En ese momento Green tiro de la mano de Yellow, la cual aún tenía sujeta y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Red al notar el tirón, pensó que iba a besarla, y por eso no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia ellos. Al ver que no se trataba de eso, se paró en seco y continuo observando aun mudo, sin siquiera pestañear... Pero Yellow noto su respiración entre cortada y no pudo evitar pensar si el pelinegro se encontraba celoso...

- _Por que estará actuando de esta manera Red-san... Él nunca se había mostrado así antes, es la primera vez que no lo veo con su habitual despreocupación y su gran sonrisa en el rostro... Sera que él... No, no, no, no puede ser, él solo me ve como su amiga, es más me ve más como una hermanita, sí, eso debe ser, celos de hermano... Que tonta soy... Ni siquiera debí pensar en eso... Por otro lado, ¿qué le pasa a Green-san? Me siento de lo peor con Blue, ¿acaso tendrá que ver con ese perfume extraño? No, si no Red-san estaría igual que Green-san_.- Y solo por pensar en esa situación su cara enrojeció aún más, si eso era posible...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Blue continuaba volando en Blasty al templo al cual había ido en la mañana. Por un momento pensó en la vergüenza que le daría ir a ese lugar después de haber hurtado el perfume, ella no iba a hacerlo en un principio, solo era curiosidad de saber que era, pero al ver eso escrito no pudo contenerse a esa travesura... Sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía... Volviendo a lo de la vergüenza si la tenía, pero la superaba por mucho sus celos, que prácticamente la estaban matando, no sabía lo que podía ser capaz de hacer Green y tampoco podía culpar a su pequeña amiga por lo que sucedía, ya que la travesura fue su idea...

Al llegar al templo dio un gran suspiro antes de entrar y encontrarse con la sacerdotisa. Al entrar fue justamente lo que se encontró, solo que esta estaba furiosa, y se abalanzo hacia ella antes de que pudiera ofrecerle una disculpa...

- ¿No me digas que ya utilizaste el perfume? ¿Qué hiciste, que sucedió?- La sacerdotisa no paraba de preguntar mientras zarandeaba a Blue, quien comenzaba a marearse...

- O-Oye detente, lo siento-. Cuando dijo esto la sacerdotisa se detuvo, no obstante, su mirada no cambio y la asesinaba con la misma. - Lo siento, de verdad, mire es muy largo de explicar por qué lo hice, pero necesito su ayuda, no entiendo que sucedió...-. La sacerdotisa noto la sinceridad en la voz de la castaña, aunque aún estaba muy enojada.

- Okey te explicare los detalles, ya que sí lo utilizaste y supongo que no contigo, por lo tanto no es justo para la otra persona... Mira, ese perfume sirve para enamorar... Pero no funciona con los que ya están enamorados de la persona que lo utiliza, pues ya están enamorados y sus efectos no son necesarios...-.

-_Entonces, eso quiere decir que Red... él... él está ENAMORADO DE YELLOW! Por Arceus, jojojo, comienzo a disfrutar esto nuevamente_.- Blue volvía a prestar atención a la sacerdotisa.

- …Bueno como te decía, aun así, los demás chicos o chicas que no estén enamorados de esa persona, pero que le tengan algún tipo de afecto, caerán ante el perfume... Yo iba a mejorarlo antes de que una chica lo robara... Pero como no pude hacerlo, tendrá que sufrir con el efecto durante cinco días... Agradece que al menos mejore algunas cosas; como la edad, solo las personas tres años mayores y tres años menores que la persona que utilizo el perfume, caerán bajo el efecto del mismo; solo las personas que le tienen afecto caerán bajo el efecto y no todas, sino creo que tu amiga o amigo ya estaría enloqueciendo; y que el radio del perfume solo llegue hasta Hoenn, en un principio llegaba mucho más lejos... Pero al menos también pude mejorar eso-.

- Entiendo… Le agradezco por explicarme los efectos del perfume-. Bueno a pesar de que tendría que aguantar a Green en ese estado por cinco días, Blue estaba feliz por el descubrimiento que había hecho con Red.

- Bueno, lo que te voy a pedir es que me devuelvas el perfume y sinceramente espero no verte más por aquí...-. La sacerdotisa volvía a tomar la actitud que tenía cuando la castaña había entrado.

- Si y le pido disculpas nuevamente... Pero esto no hubiera sucedido si usted solo me lo hubiera aclarado cuando se lo pregunte...-. Blue sabía que después de utilizar sus trucos no debía volver a ver a la persona con quien los había usado, pero la situación en verdad lo ameritaba...

- No trates de excusarte-. La sacerdotisa ya estaba algo harta de la situación.

- No lo estoy haciendo...-. Blue puso su mejor cara de niña inocente. - Tendrá que esperar a que vaya a buscar el perfume-.

Blue salió del templo, saco a Blasty y fue por el perfume a casa de Yellow. Lo encontró donde lo habían dejado, en la mesita de noche de la rubia, lo tomo y salió de la casa. Saco a Blasty nuevamente y voló de regreso al templo...

- Aquí tiene y de vuelta me disculpo por lo sucedido-. Blue hizo una reverencia. - Adiós.- Y salió del templo lo más rápido que pudo.

- Definitivamente hoy fue un día interesante y estresante-. La sacerdotisa esta vez antes de enfocarse totalmente en el perfume puso un letrero de cerrado en la tienda del templo. - Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error-.

Blue se dirigió al gimnasio algo más tranquila sabiendo los efectos del perfume, pero no podía evitar pensar lo divertida que se pondría la situación… La verdad ya no estaba preocupada por Green, sabia como controlar sus celos, ahora lo que más la divertía era Red, ¿cómo iba a ser él para aguantar los suyos?, sonreía mientras se acercaba más y más al gimnasio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red seguía mirando sin decir una sola palabra, pero no podía evitar preguntarse porque...

- _¿Que me pasa? ¿Por qué no digo nada? ¿Por qué me molesta la cercanía de Green hacia Yellow? A mí nunca me enojo algo como esto. ¿Por qué quiero separarlo de ella y golpearlo? ¿Por qué quiero impedir que la toque?_-. Red no entendía sus sentimientos por la situación que estaba viviendo, la verdad era que todos esos sentimientos eran nuevos para él...

En ese momento Green volvió a hablarle a Yellow en medio del abrazo que parecía nunca terminarse...

- Sabes, me encanto enseñarte a luchar, ahora lo haces muy bien-. Green menciono esto recordando la pelea antes de que los convirtieran en piedra.

- Oye, yo también le enseñe que los pokemon pueden ser nuestros amigos-. Red dijo esto sin siquiera pensarlo.

Tanto Green como Yellow se voltearon a verlo, el castaño tenía una mirada desafiante en el rostro y la rubia no salía de su asombro.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta de entrada y como si lo hubiera planeado, Blue entro calmando el ambiente. Todos se giraron a verla y para sorpresa de la rubia, la castaña no se veía molesta, más bien divertida, y eso le causo un escalofrió.

En ese momento Green estrecho más a Yellow en el abrazo.

- Sabes, tu eres mi pequeña sanadora, porque tu sanaste mi corazón...- La rubia ya no podía sacar el rojo de su cara y simplemente las palabras no se formulaban al salir de su boca. Su timidez le impedía siquiera rechazar el abrazo y aunque no lo correspondía, el castaño estrechaba su pequeño cuerpo, el cual ya estaba siendo acunado por el suyo.

Blue puso cara de asco, simplemente eso se estaba volviendo muy empalagoso... Sin embargo, Red apretó los dientes. Al notar esto, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía.

- _No puedo creer que nunca notara que Red estaba enamorado de Yellow, igual estoy segura que ni el mismo lo noto, solo hacía falta una situación como esta para que todos nos diéramos cuenta, incluido él... Jojojo esto se está poniendo tan interesante_-. Blue ya no podía evitar su diversión, simplemente es lo que siempre había esperado; por su pequeña amiga, y por molestar a Red con ese tema... Lo había podido hacer con todos los Pokédex Holder excepto con el pelinegro... A excepción de cuando este había descubierto que la rubia era una chica... Ese si fue un momento épico...

- Bien Red dime como ayudamos a Yellow.- Aunque estaba muy divertida por la situación, notaba la desesperación en su amiga y no se le ocurría nada para romper el abrazo de su castaño serio.

Red continuaba mudo y observando fijamente la imagen al frente de él... Pero por fin aparto la mirada y articulo palabra.

- No tengo idea... Nunca vi a Green de esta manera y no tengo idea de cómo tratarlo en una situación así...-.

- Bien todo depende de mí… Yellow quiero que le digas a Green que tienes hambre y que volverás en un momento.- Blue estaba segura que a la única chica que escucharía Green en ese momento, era a Yellow...

La rubia miro con desesperación a la castaña, pero hizo lo que le dijo...

- Green-san ¿p-podría dejarme i-ir a c-comer algo? Le p-prometo regresar p-pronto.- Yellow logro componerse para decir esto.

- Esta bien mi pequeña sanadora, pero por favor no tardes... O tendré que ir a buscarte-. El castaño le dedico una sonrisa tierna y picara a la rubia, la cual empeoro su estado, pero la libero de su abrazo, permitiendo que Yellow se alejara sonrojada y con un paso de trote hacia la puerta. Seguida por Blue y Red.

- Red ¿por qué no te quedas con Green y ves lo que le sucede?-. Dijo Blue al salir del gimnasio a su amigo, ya que ella pretendía que él las dejara solas por un momento, para que ella pudiera hablar con su amiga…

- No creo que sea buena idea, si lo hago es posible que lo golpee...-. Red tenía muy en claro que no quería que se volviera a repetir la situación de hace un momento y es que aún seguía algo molesto con su amigo, aunque continuaba sin entender por qué...

- ¿Por qué lo golpearías Red? ¿Acaso estas celoso?-. Blue dijo esto con la clara intención de incomodar a su amigo. Y lo logro, Red se incomodó bastante, ya que se puso algo molesto y nervioso.

- ¡Claro que no estoy celoso! Es solo que ese no es el Green que conozco, ese no es mi amigo-. Gracias a Arceus a Red se le ocurrió esa escusa, que en partes era verdad, pero, pensó en lo que le había dicho Blue y no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella castaña no tendría razón...

Yellow por otra parte bajo la cabeza, tapando con su flequillo sus ojos y sonrió con tristeza...

- _No puedo creer que siquiera pensara que Red-san podría estar celoso por mí... Creo que el perfume es inmune hacia las personas que te ven como familia... Quisiera salir corriendo en este momento... Pero eso solo me delataría con Red-san y no puedo arriesgarme a perder su amistad..._-.

- Bueno entonces ¿que querías hablar con Yellow? Hazlo rápido que tenemos que ir a comer algo antes de que Green venga a buscarla-. Blue quería hablar lo antes posible con la rubia pero su amigo se lo impedía.

- A eso... Cierto lo había olvidado por completo jeje-. Red volvía a ser el mismo, despistado, despreocupado y con esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba. Unas gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza de las chicas mientras veían que Red volvía a la normalidad... - Yellow ¿qué te sucedió en la mañana, porque te fuiste tan repentinamente?-.

Yellow recordó lo que había sucedido en la mañana...

Flashback

Red y Yellow habían acordado para ir juntos al bosque por un rato...

Yellow salía de su casa para encontrarse con Red en el gimnasio muy entusiasmada, pero cuando llego a este, se encontró con algo que en verdad le pareció un balde de agua fría, que apagaba todo su entusiasmo...

Red se encontraba en frente del gimnasio, pero no estaba solo, en frente de él se encontraba una pelirroja sonriéndole constantemente...

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la rubia fue salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero en ese momento pensó en que después tendría que dar una explicación de porqué no había asistido al encuentro, entonces decidió acercarse a saludar y luego a poner en práctica su huida...

- H-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?-. Saludo la rubia, intentando no demostrar la tristeza que la invadía...

- Hola Yellow, bien ¿y tú?-. La pelirroja la saludo dedicándole unos segundos de atención antes de dirigirla nuevamente a Red...

Aunque Yellow y Misty estuvieran enamoradas de Red, ninguna se odiaba, ambas eran amigas/conocidas, después de todo, Misty le regalo su Omy a Yellow y Yellow salvo a Kanto en una ocasión. El único acuerdo que tenían era no interferir con la otra, al decirle sus sentimientos a Red. Después de eso, ambas se llevaban bien.

- Hola Yellow, en un momento nos vamos, solo espera a que le aconseje a Misty como entrenar a su nuevo pokémon y ya podremos irnos-. Red le dedico esa sonrisa tan habitual de él, pero ella seguía pensando en su plan para escaparse de esa situación, ya que no quería romper el acuerdo, si es que Misty se había decidido...

- Sabes Red-san, había venido a decirte que tengo algo importante que hacer, y si no te molesta lo podríamos dejar para otra ocasión-. La rubia no espero respuesta y se encamino rápidamente hacia su casa... Cuando estuvo bastante alejada del gimnasio, disminuyo el paso y camino cabizbaja rumbo al bosque, antes de encontrarse con Blue...

Red no entendía lo que le había sucedido a su pequeña amiga, pero decidió que al terminar de aconsejar a la líder de gimnasio la buscaría para averiguarlo.

Fin de flashback

- N-Nada Red-san solo t-tenía algo que h-hacer-. La rubia sabía que era mala mintiendo, pero estaba segura que con lo distraído que era el pelinegro no lo notaria.

- Em, ¿y que tuviste que hacer?-. Una de las negativas de Red era su curiosidad, también le paso esto cuando aún no sabía que Yellow era una chica y esta no quería mostrarse sin su sombrero, intento quitárselo muchas veces, provocando que la rubia estuviera alerta todo el tiempo cuando estaba con él, simplemente no soportaba la curiosidad.

- Red eso ahora no importa, ya terminaron de hablar-_y luego tendrás mucho de qué hablar mi querido Red jojojo_- pero ahora yo necesito a Yellow-.

Sin esperar respuesta, la castaña jalo a la rubia esperando arrastrarla con ella (como hacia siempre), pero al tirar, la rubia se quedó en el mismo sitio, provocando que ella cayera al suelo por el tirón que había dado.

Lo que había sucedido es que Green nuevamente había atrapado a la pequeña Yellow en un abrazo y había impedido que Blue la arrastrara con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había transcurrido muy lentamente para todos, en especial para Red y Yellow… Al caer la noche, cada uno había regresado a su hogar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día había sido muy largo para la pequeña rubia, estaba muy cansada y no físicamente precisamente... Estaba tan arrepentida de no haber rechazado usar el perfume para no herir los sentimientos de su amiga... Aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que funcionaria, pero se arrepentía de eso, su timidez y enamorar personas no eran una combinación acertada...

Además de Green, se habían acercado otros conocidos del pueblo-a los cuales les tenia, y le tenían afecto-a hablarle, pero entre Green y Red se habían encargado de espantarlos; el castaño con una clara mirada de desafió y posesión; y para el asombro de la rubia, el pelinegro simplemente había adoptado un aura espeluznante a su alrededor, que hasta a ella asustaba un poco...

Chuchu miraba con preocupación a su entrenadora, que se encontraba acostada en la cama, con una almohada sobre la cara, algo roja y suspirando de vez en cuando.

- No te preocupes Chuchu, es solo que yo no estoy acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de atención hacia mí y me desconcierta un poco, nada más... Además, de que sé que es por el perfume, si no, nadie se fijaría en mí...-. A la rubia se le formaron pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, pero se las limpio rápidamente para no preocupar a su pequeña amiga.- ¿Qué tal si ya nos dormimos? Si leer la mente de los pokémon me agotaba, ni hablar de sonrojarme todo el día jajá, buenas noches Chuchu-.

Y así ambas se durmieron acurrucadas una con la otra, abrazadas, sobre la cama de la rubia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para desgracia de Yellow, esto recién acababa de comenzar… Todavía le quedaban otros cuatro largos días que afrontar…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor háganme saber si quieren que continué... Gracias y nos vemos en el otro capitulo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado...**

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto...**

**Sobre el fic: - blabla-. Dialogo**

**- _blabla_-. Pensamientos**

**Quiero agradecer a: .7798; Rukineko1; Miss Herondale Black; Kim Ishida; Angelinda; Red'n'Yellow; RubyLRed; y es que sin su apoyo no hubiera tenido la confianza de seguir con este fic... También agradezco (aunque no sé si lo va a ver) a SniperGYS por agregar el fic a la comunidad...**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Angelinda: Como veras use tu sugerencia... Puse a Bill y Daisy n.n Aunque no sé si como vos lo esperabas... Aun así espero que te guste como quedo :)**

**Contesto a Anónima/o: Gracias por tu review, me puso muy feliz! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y no lo dudes, nuestro pelirrojo (Silver) va a aparecer en cualquier momento! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Si queres deja tu nombre o algo para que pueda reconocerte! Saludos!**

**Les agradezco a los que lo leen y sin más espera:**

* * *

**PERFUME PARA ENAMORAR**

**CAPITULO 2**

Yellow se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su casa… Se levantó apresuradamente, y se asomó tímida y lentamente a la ventana, para ver de quien se trataba… Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió de sobremanera al percatarse de que eran sus amigos los que la llamaban… Volteo y vio como Chuchu aun dormía en su cama, ahora entendía porque no la había despertado ella… Otros fuertes golpes hicieron que se sobresaltara, asique sin esperar un segundo más se asomó por la ventana para pedirle a sus amigos que esperaran un momento…

Allí llamando hace un buen rato se encontraban: Blue, la cual estaba decidida a no perderse ninguna de las divertidas situaciones que tendrían lugar en esos cinco días; Red, el cual no quiso dejar a la castaña sola, en cuanto esta menciono que se dirigía a la casa de la pequeña rubia; y Green, al cual encontraron esperando en la puerta, seguramente a que saliera Yellow…

Todos alzaron su mirada cuando la rubia abrió la ventana, para pedirles que esperaran… Pero Yellow se sonrojo inmediatamente al notar el pequeño sonrojo que se había formado en el rostro de Red y de Green al mirarla, y la mirada picara de Blue hacia el pelinegro…

Preguntándose por que había sido eso, la rubia comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, y al pasar al frente del espejo, finalmente entendió lo que había pasado hace un momento… Ella dormía con el pelo suelto, y sus amigos, a excepción de Blue, nunca la habían visto de esa manera… Con un claro sonrojo en la cara se cepillo el cabello rápidamente, y se hizo su habitual cola de caballo, para abrirles finalmente a sus amigos…

Cuando Yellow abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a sus amigos; luego de que Blue y Green se pelearan por abrazarla, y que Red la saludara con su habitual "Hola" acompañado de esa sonrisa despreocupada que tanto le gustaba; se disculpó por no tener el desayuno preparado…

Todos ayudaron a preparar un buen desayuno, y tras servirlo, todos se sentaron a disfrutarlo… Green muy cerca de Yellow, y Red mirándolos fijamente… Blue harta de la situación se dispuso a hablar…

- ¿_Es que no piensan hacer otra cosa que mirarla? Al menos inicien una charla… Pero como siempre, todo depende de mí…- _Sabes Yellow, Crys está trabajando con el Prof. Oak en el laboratorio, el de Pueblo Paleta, ¿qué tal si la visitamos después de desayunar?-.

- ¿E-En serio Blue? E-Eso suena g-genial, m-me encantaría-. La rubia hizo su mayor esfuerzo para contestar esto, ya que Green estaba casi pegado a ella, y su nerviosismo y timidez no ayudaban para que ella pudiera hablar con claridad.

- Yo te acompaño, mi pequeña sanadora-. Dijo el castaño pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia, pegándola así más a él, rodeando los hombros de la rubia con su brazo...

- Yo también voy.- El pelinegro casi grito diciendo esto, provocando una mirada molesta de Green, una de asombro por parte de Yellow y una picara por parte de Blue.- _¿Por qué reaccione de esa manera? Yo tenía pensado ir a entrenar... No, pero no pienso dejar que Green se acerque a Yellow... Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me pasa esto? A mí nunca me había molestado algo así... No, debe ser que no me gusta ver a mis amigos comportarse así, es que nunca lo hacen... Si, _debe_ ser eso...-_ Red seguía sin entender nada, pero es que todo era muy nuevo para él…

Al terminar de desayunar y limpiar las cosas que usaron, los cuatro se pusieron en marcha hacia el Laboratorio del Prof. Oak…

- Saben, prepare un pastel, tal vez deberíamos llevarlo…-. Dijo sonriente Blue, y es que el día anterior se había esmerado mucho preparándolo, pero nadie había querido probarlo…

Los Pokédex Holder de Kanto, desviaron su camino hacia la casa de la castaña, pero al salir de esta tuvieron que hacerlo nuevamente hacia una pastelería, pues el pastel que había hecho Blue no se veía muy bien, y Red no había tardado en comentárselo… Y no tenían tiempo de preparar otro… Al terminar de comprar el pastel que le llevarían al Profesor y Crys, retomaron nuevamente su camino hacia el Laboratorio…

- Hmp, Red eres muy grosero, ¿cómo que se veía horrible? Me costó mucho...-. Blue tenía un puchero y no paraba de protestar, mientras Red no paraba de disculparse por ser tan... ¿sincero?

- Lo siento Blue, pero ya olvídalo ¿sí?-.

- Hmp-.

- Tranquila Blue, cuando regresemos yo lo comeré contigo, debe estar delicioso... Y Red-san a Blue le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, en verdad debes cuidar lo que dices-. Yellow le dedico una sonrisa a ambos, la cual; logro que Red se rascara la nuca con nerviosismo mientras respondía a aquella sonrisa amable con otra amistosa; y que Blue la abrazara, mientras Green la apartaba con disimulo a través de pequeños codacitos.

Luego de veinte minutos caminando, llegaron por fin al Laboratorio del Prof. Oak... Cuando entraron lo primero que encontraron fue a unos muy ocupados Profesor y Crys…

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-. Pregunto Crys sin apartar la mirada de la computadora, y sin de dejar de teclear en ella…

- Hola Crys, hemos venido a visitarlos, y les trajimos pastel-. Dijo muy sonriente Blue, logrando así, llamar la atención de la peliazul…

- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias… Denme un momento que desocupo la mesa...-. Crystal comenzó a poner los archivos que estaban en la mesa en carpetas y luego estas en los cajones del escritorio… Cuando termino su labor, la peliazul recién se percató de un Green abrazando a Yellow por los hombros, y a un Red con una mirada fija hacia ellos… Rápidamente poso la mirada en la castaña en busca de una explicación, pero la única respuesta de Blue, fue guiñarle un ojo… Eso tenía traducción… "Después te cuento".

Por otro lado, el Profesor los invito a sentarse, mientras le pedía a Daisy que preparara un poco de té…

- Hola Green, ¿nunca vas a saludar a tu abuelo?-. El Profesor noto lo mismo que Crystal, solo que lo sabía disimular más...

- Oh, abuelo estabas aquí, no lo había notado-. Green decía esto mientras no apartaba la mirada de Yellow.

- Si ya lo note jajá... Y Red cómo va el entrenamiento...-. Se había hecho una charla amigable, mientras que Yellow estaba roja por tener a Green devuelta muy cerca, pero ahora Red también estaba sentado a su otro lado, por lo tanto la rubia iba a morir en cualquier momento...

Todos se encontraban sentados esperando por el té, charlando placenteramente. Pero de repente, se abrió la puerta del laboratorio, dejando ver así, a cierto castaño con el pelo ondulado…

- Mira Daisy lo que te conseguí…-. Dijo Bill, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña flor, con la cual se podía preparar té… Pero al levantar la vista, el coleccionista se encontró con todos los Pokédex Holder de Kanto, pero lo que más le preocupo fue la presencia de cierto castaño… - Ah, Green, estabas aquí… _Demonios pensé que estaría en el gimnasio… _No es lo que piensas, solo vine a ayudar a-. Pero Bill paro de dar sus excusas al ver que el castaño ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando… Es más, parecía que toda su atención estaba dirigida exclusivamente hacia Yellow…

- Hola chicos, aquí traigo el té…-. Dijo Daisy, quien desconocía la situación que estaba pasando, comenzando así a entregarle a cada uno una taza.

Aunque Bill se sentó junto a Daisy, y se unió a la charla que se desenvolvía en aquella mesa, aún estaba confundido… ¿Por qué Green no le había dicho nada por estar cerca de su hermana?

Mientras tanto, Blue y Crys no podían dejar de intercambiar miradas todo el tiempo, hasta que a la castaña se le ocurrió el plan perfecto para hablar con la peliazul…

- Ay, se acabó el té, Crys ¿me ayudas a hacer más?-. Blue había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con la peliazul y no la iba a desaprovechar...

- Claro Blue-sempai…-. Contesto rápidamente Crys, pues había entendido lo que tramaba la castaña…

- ¿Seguras chicas? ¿No quieren que lo prepare yo?-. Pregunto Daisy preocupada… Y es que ellas eran las invitadas…

- No te molestes, nosotras lo haremos…-. Contesto rápidamente Blue, ya que en verdad no quería perder aquella oportunidad…

Ni bien se encontraron a solas en la cocina, la castaña le explico la situación a la peliazul...

- Entonces, Red-sempai ¿está enamorado de Yellow-sempai?-. Crys no lo creía, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? Del amor por parte de la rubia si lo había notado hace mucho... ¿Y quién no?, pero esto logro sorprenderla.

- Si pero el despistado ni siquiera se habrá dado cuenta él mismo... Aunque de verdad estoy disfrutando esto, me da pena la pobre Yellow… Creo que en todo el día de ayer no abandono el color rojo de su cara... Y agradece que esos dos espantan a los otros, si no la hubiéramos perdido hace mucho...-.

- Bueno pero no le queda otra que aguantarlo, solo le quedan tres días más ¿no?- _Aunque siendo Yellow-sempai no sé si lo logre…_-.

Ambas volvieron con el té preparado, pero no se imaginaron lo que estaba a punto de pasar...

Al llegar a la mesa donde todos se encontraban, dejaron la tetera sobre ella y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, mientras nuevamente se hacía una charla amigable... A excepción de Yellow que apenas podía articular palabra...

En medio de esa cálida situación, la ventana del laboratorio comenzaba a abrirse sigilosamente, solo notándolo el Profesor…

- Gold, ¿has venido a visitar a Crys nuevamente?-. El Profesor al decir esto, provoco que la charla se detuviera en seco y que la atención de todos se dirigiera a la ventana...

- Oh vejete usted siempre me arruina la entrada... No lo llamaría visita, vengo a molestarla…-. Gold se paró en seco y algunos presentes podían jurar que sus ojos adoptaron un brillo especial...

Lentamente, el ojidorado recién llegado, se acercaba a la pequeña rubia sentada en medio del pelinegro y el castaño. Sin importarle las miradas amenazadoras de ambos, se situó al frente de ella y le dio un gran abrazo, alzándola de la silla, comenzando a girar y por lo tanto, haciendo que la rubia girara con él…

- Hola preciosa ¿cómo estás?-. Yellow definitivamente ya no entendía nada, es más, estaba tan roja que Blue pensó que se desmayaría.

En cambio la pobre Crys no era tan fuerte como Blue y sus celos salieron a flote muy rápido, provocando que en la cabeza le salga una gran vena y que sus manos se volvieran puño...

- ¡¿Qué haces Gold?! ¡Suelta a Yellow-sempai!-. A pesar de que la peliazul dio ese gran grito, el ojidorado parecía no escucharla, y estrecho más el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia, la cual comenzaba a decir cosas inentendibles, no logrando decir al ojidorado que se detuviera y no teniendo fuerzas para rechazar aquel abrazo... Ni bien pudo recomponerse, y articular palabra, solo se le ocurrió contestar a su pregunta…

- H-Hola Gold, b-bien ¿y t-tu?-.

- Bien, aunque ahora que te veo mucho mejor, preciosa-. Dijo bajando por fin a la pequeña rubia, que al poner los pies en el suelo, inmediatamente fue recibida por el brazo de Green sobre sus hombros.

Yellow inmediatamente miro a Crys con una clara disculpa en el rostro… Mientras ella hacia esto, no se daba cuenta que dos chicos a sus espaldas estaban a punto de matarse...

Por otro lado, Red apretó los dientes y recupero su aura oscura, ahora sí que no entendía nada...

- _¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! Porque siento la necesidad de golpear muy, pero muy fuerte a Gold y separarlo de Yellow... ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Qué diablos me pasa?-. _Si Red estaba confundido, la inesperada llegada de Gold logro confundirlo aún más...

El Profesor, Bill y Daisy, simplemente no pudieron evitar mirar atónitos aquella situación, y es que no podían creer lo que estaba pasando… Pero de todas formas, ninguno dijo nada…

Gold no consiguió sentarse cerca de Yellow, pero no paraba de hacerle caras, o decirle cosas que en verdad incomodaban a la rubia… Mientras que Green, lo imitaba, a excepción de que él estaba a su lado, y de vez en cuando deslizaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia, generando así una guerra de miradas amenazadoras entre ambos… Mientras tanto, el aura de Red había superado el color negro, mientras no dejaba de pasar su mirada, del castaño al ojidorado…

Por otro lado, Crystal golpeaba a Gold cuando sentía que este se pasaba de la raya con la rubia, y es que todos pensaban que el ojidorado se iba a sobrepasar con la pequeña Yellow. Además la peliazul también lo hacía de excusa para alejar a Gold de Yellow. Mientras que la pequeña rubia no podía ni abrir la boca por la vergüenza que estaba pasando...

Después de un rato así, Yellow decidió que debía dejar de molestar al Prof. Oak, y es que algo le decía que era por su culpa todo aquel revuelo, por lo que decidió que debía irse… Tras anunciar su retiro de aquella visita, Blue dijo que se iba con ella, pero para sorpresa de ambas tenían más compañía...

- Yo voy contigo, mi pequeña sanadora-. Green se apresuró en levantarse y colocarse al lado de la rubia.

- Yo no me separaría de ti, ni aunque me lo pidiesen, preciosa-. Gold también se levantó y se unió al grupo, empujando un poco a Blue (quien no tardo en quejarse por este acto), para situarse al otro lado de Yellow.

- Voy con ustedes-. Dijo simplemente Red dirigiéndose al grupo y saludando con la mano a todos los presentes…

- ¡Esperen! ¿Profesor le molestaría darme el día?-. Crystal miro al Prof. Oak con la clara suplica en su rostro y también con un poco de desesperación...

- Claro Crys, estuviste adelantando mucho trabajo, puedo arreglármelas solo por ahora-. Le contesto el Profesor sonriendo, teniendo como respuesta una radiante sonrisa de la peliazul. - Adiós chicos, y luego nos cuentan, ¿sí?-. El Profesor les guiño un ojo, y solo la castaña se lo devolvió...

- _Hmp, ese hombre se da cuenta de todo jojojo_-. Blue no pudo evitar pensar en esto ya que no esperaba que el investigador pokémon pidiera aquello… Sabía que el Profesor se había dado cuenta que algo raro sucedía, pero nunca pensó que le interesaría a tal punto...

Los Pokédex Holder se retiraron del Laboratorio, dejando en el a unos divertidos Profesor y Daisy; y a un confundido Bill…

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?-. Pregunto el castaño de pelo ondulado aun confundido…

- No lo sé… Pero fue interesante, ¿no lo crees?-. Contesto Daisy divertida, ante la nueva faceta de su hermano…

- ¿Viste como estaba actuando Green? Jajá, nunca imagine que volvería a ser ese chico arrogante y competitivo… Me trae muchos recuerdos…-. Dijo el Profesor riendo, mientras que Daisy asentía sonriendo…

Y así, los tres investigadores se quedaron trabajando y hablando sobre la situación que acababan de presenciar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir la primera en abrir la boca fue Crystal...

- ¿Y ahora, que hacemos?-.

- ¿Por qué no vamos al gimnasio de Green? Allí hay lugar de sobra para una reunión...-. Dijo Blue, mirando a sus amigos expectante… - ¿Qué opinas Green?-.

- Me parece bien, siempre y cuando venga mi pequeña sanadora-. Dijo el castaño, sin apartar la vista de Yellow.

- ¿Y tú Gold?-. Pregunto Blue con un poco de molestia, ya que le hubiera bastado con solo la primera parte de la respuesta del castaño…

- Yo iría hasta el fin del mundo, si es ahí donde va mi preciosa-. Dijo Gold, mirando intensamente a Yellow.

- Usted Red-sempai ¿qué piensa?-. Pregunto Crystal para distraerse y así evitar golpear fuertemente a Gold…

- Por mi está bien-. Dijo Red bastante serio, algo raro en el pelinegro.

- Muy bien, ya está decidido-. Dijo la castaña, provocando que el gran grupo de Pokédex Holder se pusiera en marcha…

Ahí fue cuando Yellow en verdad deseaba desaparecer... A un lado de ella se encontraba Green, sujetándola por los hombros; y al otro lado estaba Gold, que en primer lugar, había rodeado la cintura de la rubia con su brazo, pero al notar que no podía caminar por la pequeña estatura de la rubia, opto por tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba un temible Red, con un aura que verdaderamente advertía tu muerte si te acercabas. Y unos cuantos pasos más atrás se encontraban Crystal y Blue, observando la situación...

- Oye Crys, ya admite que te gusta Gold-. Blue no pudo evitar el molestar a su querida amiga, es lo que más le gustaba, incomodar a sus amigos.

- C-Claro que no Blue-sempai, es por la seguridad de Yellow-sempai que deje mí trabajo… Uno no sabe lo que le puede hacer ese pervertido idiota...-. La peliazul se cruzó de brazos para reafirmar sus palabras y miro a la castaña, la cual percibió el suave sonrojo que ella tenía en el rostro.

- Oh vamos Crys, admite que te gusta ese pervertido idiota y te encanta que te moleste, y que trate de llamar tu atención todo el tiempo... A él también le gustas, si no, ¿por qué piensas que lo hace?-. Dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

Para la suerte de Crystal justo llegaron al gimnasio, lo que impidió que Blue la siguiera atormentando, pero eso último que le dijo logro sorprenderla, ponerla colorada y dejarla callada mientras entraban al lugar.

La tarde fue agradable, excepto porque:

Red casi no abrió la boca y no aparto la mirada de la rubia, el castaño y el ojidorado. La pobre Yellow en muy pocos casos pudo hablar sin tartamudear, ya que no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa por las acciones del castaño y el ojidorado, y debido a esto, tampoco pudo abandonar su sonrojo en todo lo que quedaba de ese día... Por otro lado, Gold recibió unos cuantos golpes, no solo de Crys, para sorpresa de todos, Green y Red le ayudaron en unos cuantos. Y por último, Blue y Crystal no pudieron dejar de intercambiar miradas todo el tiempo al notar que los celos del pelinegro comenzaban a aumentar cada vez más…

Cuando anocheció cada uno fue a su casa, a excepción de Gold y Crystal. El primero se quedó en la habitación del gimnasio con Green y la segunda volvió al Laboratorio del Prof. Oak, o sea, a Pueblo Paleta, junto con Red y Blue, quienes fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red se dejó caer con pesadez en su cama… Estaba agotado, y es que le era tan difícil lidiar con esas nuevas sensaciones que tenía y no entendía... Mientras lo hacía, noto a Pika ya dormido a los pies de la cama, y no pudo evitar envidiar a su pequeño amigo por lo relajado que se encontraba.

- ¿Que me está pasando? No entiendo por qué actuó de esta manera al ver a los chicos acercarse de esa forma a Yellow-. Y al recordar la cercanía de sus amigos a la pequeña rubia, sus manos se volvieron puño. - Antes no me molestaba... Pero antes no lo hacían de esa forma... ¿En verdad estaré celoso? Pero, ¿por qué lo estaría...?-.

- Tal vez porque el aprecio que tienes por Yellow es más que el de amistad-. Dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

- Blue ¡¿qué haces colgada de mi ventana?!-. Grito Red, tras recomponerse del mini ataque cardíaco que le provoco la castaña. - Ve a tu casa Blue, ya es muy tarde para que te cuelgues de la ventana de las personas...- Dijo molesto y sarcástico el pelinegro.

- Bien, pero piensa en lo que te dije. _Oh quien lo diría, el despistado de Red por fin se va dando cuenta, esto se está poniendo muy interesante jojojo_.- La castaña, le pidió a Wiggly que la bajara y se encamino a su casa.

Red no se preocupó mucho por Blue, ya que su casa estaba cerca y Pueblo Paleta siempre había sido un pueblo tranquilo. Sin embargo, lo que le dijo, siguió rondando por su cabeza durante toda la noche...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque Red no entendía nada, notaba que algo raro pasaba… Era el segundo día, por lo que Red tenía otros tres días para entender lo que le sucedía…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... Por favor háganme saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que escribo esto para ustedes... Gracias por entrar y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado!**

**Antes que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto...**

**Sobre el fic: - blabla-. Dialogo**

**-_ blabla-. _Pensamientos**

**Quiero agradecer a: diego4560; .7798; Kim Ishida; Yami4923; RubyLRed; ezechino19381; 2; AkitaCami02; Angelinda; Amethyst2000; Rukineko1; Miss Herondale Black; en verdad les agradezco su apoyo, espero que les siga gustando! También agradezco a SniperGYS por subir el fic a la comunidad...**

**Bien antes de que lean voy a aclarar algo... Emerald no va a aparecer en este fic... Una disculpa para los que querían que apareciera, no tengo nada contra el y no es que no me agrade Emerald, lo que pasa es que todavía no saco bien su personalidad y no quisiera hacerlo OOC... Sepan disculparme...**

**Bien, para quienes querían que apareciera Silver, señoras y señores su espera se a terminado (aplausos)**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas... Agradezco a los que leen, y sin mas retrasos:**

* * *

**PERFUME PARA ENAMORAR**

**CAPITULO 3**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para los Pokédex Holder, quienes iban despertando uno a uno...

El primero en despertar fue Red, si no cabe mencionar que no había dormido mucho… Pero tras haberse hartado de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse... Pika al notar como su entrenador ya se levantaba, decidió acompañarlo, pero le pareció extraño que lo hiciera el mismo, y no tener que brindarle su ayuda para lograr que despertara, como hacia cada mañana (la mejor forma de despertar a Red para Pika, era con un adorable **Impactrueno** matutino). Red al notar que no pasaban de las 5:30am decidió que podía cepillar y entrenar a sus pokémon todo lo que no había podido el día anterior, asique se puso en marcha...

Unas cuantas horas después Green se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse su habitual café, pero su mañana tranquila cambio drásticamente, al encontrarse en la cocina, a su "querido" amigo Gold devorando prácticamente todos sus víveres, tanto los de la alacena como los de la heladera (nevera)... Tras una pequeña pelea a muerte, el ojidorado fue echado muy "sutilmente" con una patada de la casa del castaño, el cual le pidió que lo esperara afuera, y tras cambiarse el ojiverde, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de la pequeña Yellow...

La cuarta en despertar fue Blue, quien bajo a desayunar con sus padres y tras asegurarse que no la necesitaban para algo importante, les informo que iba a estar con su tierna amiga rubia... Blue no iba a dejar sola a Yellow, en primer lugar, porque ella la había metido en esto y sería muy cruel de su parte no acompañarla durante los cinco días que durara el efecto del perfume, y en segundo lugar, porque no se perdería de la situación tan divertida que suponía que iba a tener lugar en esos cinco días... Además, también quería vigilar a cierto castaño…

Un par de horas después, una Crys exhausta se levantaba… Había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde para adelantar todo lo que no había hecho en la tarde del día anterior... El Profesor le había dicho que no era necesario, pero ella quería hacerlo, ya que el Profesor le había pedido su ayuda y no quería defraudarlo; hubiera seguido un poco más, pero el investigador pokémon se lo había impedido... Estaba un poco preocupada por la situación que estaba pasando su pequeña sempai (y también, por las acciones de cierto ojidorado), pero ella no estaba allí para estar con sus amigos, si no que estaba allí para ayudar al Profesor...

- Hey Crys, tomate el día hoy ¿sí?-. Crys no pudo evitar dar un saltito, no había notado al Profesor acercarse, este la miraba con una mirada tierna y preocupada, debía lucir horrible...

- Lo siento Profesor pero estoy aquí para ayudarlo, no de visita...-.

- Pero no me sirve que estés así, Crys... No serás lo suficientemente eficiente como te necesito... ¿Por qué no tomas un pequeño respiro y luego vuelves renovada?-.

- ¿En verdad no le molesta?-.

- No, claro que no, ve tranquila...-. Crystal le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento al Prof. Oak y salió de la casa/laboratorio... En verdad necesitaba un respiro...

Justo cuando salió, Crys se encontró con Blue y Red que venían hablando muy animadamente, pero la peliazul noto las ojeras en el pelinegro, seguramente iguales a las de ella... Cuando sus amigos se percataron de su presencia la llamaron muy entusiasmados y ella no dudo en acercarse a ellos...

- Buenos días Crys-. Saludo Blue muy animadamente. -¿Nos acompañas a casa de Yellow?-. Pregunto la castaña guiñándole un ojo a la peliazul, quien entendió el mensaje rápidamente.

- Buenos días Blue-sempai, a ti también Red-sempai, claro, el Profesor me pidió que tomara un respiro...-.

Blue y Red intercambiaron una mirada, entendían el porqué, Crys se veía agotada...

Así los tres se dirigieron a la casa de la pequeña Yellow entre risas y una conversación amigable...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia, se encontraron con Green y Gold, quienes estaban tan concentrados peleándose, que no se percataron de la presencia de los recién llegados... Tanto el castaño como el ojidorado, se estaban matando prácticamente para despertar a la rubia... Red, Blue y Crys, nunca imaginaron ver a Green poniéndose a la altura de Gold, pero eso es lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos estaban empujándose y tironeándose, para ser el primero en tocar la puerta... En ese momento Crys se puso entre medio de ambos, comenzándolos a reprender por su inmadurez, y aunque le costaba mucho hacerlo con Green, ya que él era mayor que ella y más maduro también, lo hizo con ambos...

Aprovechando ese momento, Red y Blue se adelantaron y por fin llamaron a la puerta para despertar a Yellow, pero para sorpresa de ambos no tuvieron que repetirlo varias veces para lograr despertar a la rubia, ya que con el primer llamado la puerta se abrió lentamente...

La sorpresa se apodero de todos al ver quien abrió la puerta, ya que no lo hizo la pequeña rubia como todos esperaban, si no que fue un pelirrojo, que rápidamente fue reconocido por todos... La primera en reaccionar fue Blue, la castaña salto para abrazar a Silver tras recuperarse de la impresión, el pelirrojo no rechazo el abrazo, pero tampoco lo devolvió...

La segunda en reaccionar fue Crys, quien le sonrió dulcemente, hacía mucho que no veía al pelirrojo y ya extrañaba a su compañero del Trió de Pokédex Holder de Johto...

- Silver, ¿cómo estas, que haces aquí?-. Pregunto Crystal aun con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro...

El pelirrojo que había permanecido inmutable, adopto un pequeño sonrojo y se hizo a un lado, volteando hacia atrás, al escuchar una voz tras él...

- ¿Quién es Silver? No te hubieras molestado, podría haber abierto yo-. Y tras Silver apareció Yellow... La cual al ver a todos sus amigos, no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente. La verdad es que el efecto del perfume la abrumaba, pero le encantaba que después de tanto tiempo se reunieran todos sus queridos amigos, sin que hubiera una batalla de por medio... - ¡Chicos! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo están?-.

- Buenos días mi pequeña sanadora-. Green se apresuró para ir a abrazar a Yellow...

- Hola preciosa-. Gold también se abalanzo hacia Yellow para propiciarle a la rubia, un beso en la mejilla...

Pero ambos fueron obligados a detenerse ya que un pelirrojo se había interpuesto entre ellos y su objetivo...

- Muévete-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo el castaño y el ojidorado, mientras que el pelirrojo adoptaba un aire de superioridad y los miraba desafiantemente...

En ese momento mientras los tres chicos se estaban a punto de matar, Blue aprovecho para abrazar a su pequeña amiga; mientras Crys le regalaba una sonrisa acompañada con un "Buenos días Yellow-sempai"; y por último, Red también le regalaba una sonrisa despreocupada, una de las que tanto le gustaban a la rubia, acompañada de un "Hola" y unas palmaditas en la cabeza...

La castaña y la peliazul, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice por el acto realizado por el pelinegro, mientras que la rubia se sonrojaba un poco...

Los tres chicos al percatarse del saludo de Red, rápidamente abandonaron su enfrentamiento para dirigirle una mirada asesina al pelinegro… Yellow, quien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, se apresuró a decir algo (lo primero que se le ocurrió) para calmar la situación que se aproximaba…

- ¿Porque todos se quedan en la puerta? Pasen por favor-. Los tres chicos, al escuchar la dulce voz de la rubia, se olvidaron completamente del enfrentamiento, le sonrieron y asintieron, por lo que todos comenzaron a entrar a la casa...

Un poco apretados debido a que la casa de la rubia era algo pequeña, todos se sentaron en la sala, ya que la mesa solo contaba con cuatro sillas... Sentados algunos en los sillones y otros en el piso, los Pokédex Holder esperaban que volviera Yellow con un poco de limonada para todos...

Luego de un momento Yellow apareció con una bandeja con vasos y una jarra de limonada… La pequeña rubia venía haciendo malabares para no tirar nada de lo que llevaba... Al percatarse de esto, prácticamente todos los chicos se levantaron dispuestos a ayudar a la pequeña Yellow, incluido Red. Pero Crys fue más rápida que todos y tomo la jarra de una de las manos de la rubia, dejándola así libre, para que también la ocupara en la bandeja... La rubia agradeció el gesto y ambas comenzaron a servir los vasos...

Mientras tanto Red observaba a Silver, no podía evitar preguntarse si el pelirrojo actuaria igual que sus amigos con respecto a la rubia... En ese momento, mientras hacía eso, se percató de la intensa mirada de Silver que estaba dirigida hacia Yellow. Cabe mencionar que en sí, el pelirrojo ya tiene una mirada bastante penetrante, y generalmente, cuando se trata de las pocas veces que se reúnen todos, en algunas ocasiones adopta una mirada desinteresada. Pero el pelinegro noto que la mirada que le dirigía el pelirrojo a la rubia, era muy diferente a sus miradas habituales... Esta trasmitía muchas emociones que Red no podía entender... Sin embargo, le molestaba esa mirada, pero también le asustaba, es más prefería que el pelirrojo actuara como sus otros amigos, a que tuviera esa mirada dirigida a Yellow... Sentía que todas las acciones que deseaba hacer el pelirrojo, las trasmitía con esa mirada, y esas acciones y emociones, solo iban dirigidas a la rubia, ya que cuando contestaba alguna pregunta que hacían Crys o Blue, su mirada se volvía como habitualmente era, o desinteresada, o penetrante. No entendía ni los sentimientos ni las acciones reprimidas que le enviaba con la mirada a la rubia, pero en verdad lo estaban inquietando demasiado, hasta el punto de querer, o vendarle los ojos a Silver, o llevarse a Yellow lejos para que no la mirara de esa forma...

Por otra parte, la que también estaba algo preocupada era Blue... Nunca se imaginó que en la ecuación también aparecería Silver... Está bien, la sacerdotisa le había aclarado que el radio del perfume llegaba hasta Hoenn, pero no pensó que llegara tan rápido hasta Johto, ni tampoco que llegara tan rápido hasta el pelirrojo. La preocupación de la castaña estaba dedicada a los celos del chico de cabellos rojos... Silver era muy celoso, y si con ella, que era su hermana del corazón, se ponía como loco cuando alguien se pasaba de la raya, no quería imaginarse como seria si estuviera enamorado y alguien trataba de acercarse a la persona por la cual él tiene esos sentimientos...

Y como si Blue estuviera adivinando la situación que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Gold trato de sobrepasarse con la pequeña Yellow, logrando un gran sonrojo en esta, y unos cuantos golpes por parte de Green, Crys y Red. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se conformaría solo proporcionándole un golpe en la cabeza, por eso, se lanzó hacia Gold dispuesto a golpearle la cara unas cuantas veces... Antes de que la situación empeorase, Crystal y Blue separaron a Gold y Silver, y la sala se inundó de un silencio bastante incomodo que nadie se atrevía a romper... Sin aguantar mucho esto, Blue fue la que abrió la boca primero, no le gustaba que todos estuvieran enojados, callados e incómodos; hacia mucho que no se veían y no tenían por qué estar de esa forma...

- ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos y disfrutamos de esta reunión improvisada?-. La castaña se hizo pequeña cuando todos pusieron su mirada en ella...

Yellow, al percatarse de que su amiga trataba de calmar la situación decidió ayudarla… A ella tampoco le gustaba el ambiente que se había formado, y en verdad estaba muy feliz porque todos se habían reunido, así que también pensó en calmar las cosas, pero no era tan valiente como la castaña. Por lo tanto, ni bien esta pudo dar el primer paso, no dudo en seguirla para calmar la situación, no sin admirar la valentía de Blue primero...

- Es una gran idea Blue-. La rubia le sonrió con respeto a la castaña, quien le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento por apoyarla en ese momento.

Así poco a poco la tensión fue desapareciendo y aunque hubo momentos en los que parecía que Silver en verdad iba a matar a Green y Gold, la situación no paso a mayores que al de miradas desafiantes, pues el pelirrojo había entendido su error, su anterior acción le había causado preocupación a la rubia y no quería volver a preocuparla…

Cuando cayó la tarde, Yellow decidió ir a comprar un pastel para que así acompañara al té. La rubia no había podido preparar nada ya que sus amigos, mejor dicho Silver y al poco tiempo todos los demás, llegaron un ratito después que despertara, mejor dicho que Chuchu la despertara, impidiéndole que tenga listo algo para su llegada. Pero no podían ir todos a comprarlo, ya que eran siete personas y algunos tendrían que quedarse para acomodar las cosas para servir el té (tazas, platos, mesita de la sala, etc.). Así tras una pequeña pelea por quien acompañaría a la rubia; Yellow, Red y Silver, salían de la casa de la rubia, hacia la pastelería...

- ¿Cómo has estado Silver? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, para ser exactos, luego de que nos petrificaran-. Yellow miraba sonriente a Silver esperando una respuesta. En ese momento Red se percató que el pelirrojo solo miraba a la rubia intensamente cuando ella no lo miraba, cuando lo miraba, como en ese momento, el pelirrojo bajaba la vista intentando cubrir con su flequillo el notable sonrojo que tenía... Eso tranquilizo bastante al pelinegro, ya que si bien la mirada lo incomodaba mucho, que no pudiera dirigirla directamente a la rubia significaba que nunca pondría en práctica lo que transmitía con ella... No entendió mucho porque lo tranquilizo asegurarse que el pelirrojo no fuera a hacerlo, pero entendió que no era la mirada la que lo incomodaba, si no lo que transmitía con la misma y a quien se la dirigía. Lo que en verdad le molestaba, era que llevara a cabo todo lo que expresaba con esa mirada con la rubia, aunque no entendía muy bien los sentimientos que el pelirrojo contenía en aquella mirada...

- B-Bien, eso c-creo-. La cara de Silver se asemejaba cada vez más al color de su cabello, provocando que la rubia también se sonrojara notoriamente por provocar ese estado en el pelirrojo...

Mientras tanto Red apretaba sus puños, no entendía porque sentía tanta molestia porque Yellow se sonrojara con otros chicos que no fueran él, pero así era, y por esto el pelinegro volvía a adoptar su aura espeluznante, pero el pelirrojo ni se inmutaba por esta, mientras que Yellow volvía a preguntarse porque Red actuaba de esa manera...

-_Otra vez Red-san da miedo... Pero ¿porque reaccionara así?... No, ya me dije que no me haría falsas ilusiones, Red-san solo tiene celos de hermano, y aunque me duela, tengo que aceptarlo, mientras más rápido lo acepte, menos doloroso será para mí..._-.

Sin darse cuenta los tres ya estaban de regreso y al llegar, se encontraron con todo listo... Tras servir el té y cortar el pastel, todos se sumergieron en un agradable ambiente de amistad, y todos estaban contentos por haberse reunido casi todos por un día...

Por otro lado, ese día Yellow no sufrió tanto, ya que el pelirrojo no dejaba que nadie se acercara mucho a ella, y a él le avergonzaba mucho hacerlo, por lo que la rubia tuvo un día de descanso de sus sonrojos, pero fue remplazado por la preocupación de que sus amigos se peleen, y más por ella, en verdad nunca se imaginó vivir una situación como aquella... Sin embargo, Crys y Blue estaban un poco agradecidas con el pelirrojo; la castaña nunca dejaría que se le notara, mientras que la peliazul lo ocultaba muy bien con regaños; pero ambas estaban muy celosas y obviamente no podían culpar ni a los chicos ni a la pequeña rubia, ninguno era culpable de la situación, pero eso no evitaba que se pusieran un "poquito" celosas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al caer la noche todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares o donde se estaban quedando, así que, ahora junto con Green y Gold, estaba Silver. Los tres se dirigían al gimnasio del castaño, ya que era el único que tenía espacio para alojar personas, y aunque por ahí Yellow o Blue podrían haber ofrecido un lugar para el ojidorado o el pelirrojo, al ser chicos lo más conveniente era que se quedaran con el castaño...

Mientras Yellow no estaba cerca de los chicos, ninguno trataba de matarse... La verdad es que volvían a ser los amigos y compañeros que siempre habían sido; pero ni bien la rubia entraba en la conversación, o estaba presente entre ellos; se desataba una guerra, ya sea física o de miradas amenazadoras...

Por lo que, para mejorar la convivencia, habían hecho un pacto silencioso, de no meter a la rubia en su conversación, en ningún momento... Por lo tanto, los tres hablaban tranquilamente, mientras compartían habitación y trataban de dormirse...

- Oigan, ¿no les parece raro que despertaran estos sentimientos tan repentinamente?-. Y ahí estaba, como siempre el ojidorado rompía las reglas...

- Bueno si te parecen raros, retírate de esta competencia, igual siempre supimos que todo quedaría entre Silver y yo-. El castaño tomo un aire arrogante y muy confiado, que solo adoptaba en raras ocasiones...

- Sabes que eso no sucederá, y ¿de que estas hablando? yo seré el que se quede con mi preciosa-. Gold se molestó un poco, nunca pensó que el castaño le contestaría de esa forma...

- Quizás deberíamos cambiar de tema-. El pelirrojo no podía evitarlo, apenas recordaba a la rubia, su rostro adoptaba un color parecido al de su cabello…

Así Green y Gold continuaban peleándose por quien se quedaría con la rubia al final, no mortalmente, como lo hacían cuando estaba está presente, sino que lo hacían burlonamente, molestándose; mientras que el pelirrojo adopto su mirada desinteresada y un pequeño sonrojo imperceptible, disponiéndose a dormir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, todos durmieron plácidamente, incluido Red, sin imaginarse si quiera lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... Por favor háganme saber cualquier cosa que piensen; opiniones, sugerencias, quejas; cualquiera, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes... Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Perdón por haber tardado tanto, en serio, pero tengo mi explicación, luego de los agradecimientos se las doy!**

**Antes que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto...**

**Sobre el fic:**

**- blabla-. Dialogo.**

**- _blabla-. _Pensamientos.**

**Quiero agradecer a: AkitaCami02; RubyLRed; Miss Herondale Black; .7798; xXKushinaXx; Amethyst2000; Sakura Touko; zoruastar; Yami4923; Kim Ishida; Angelinda; Princessfic; Rukineko1; ZPDyana; gracias por seguir apoyándome con este fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado! Tambien agradezco a SniperGYS (aunque no se si lo va a ver) por agregar el fic a la comunidad...**

**Bien, para los que quieran saber por que me tarde tanto, en primer lugar me había agarrado un poco de depresión, y es que me sentía mal por no poder cumplir algunas de las expectativas de las grandiosas personas que me dejan sus opiniones (ya estoy bien n.n). Luego de esto, tuve un pequeño problema, el cual se basaba prácticamente en vomitar absolutamente todo, y mucho dolor de panza, a tal punto que me dolía bostezar (nunca creí fuera tan doloroso eso jaja), por lo tanto, estuve prácticamente 2 días inexistente, ya que ni siquiera podía sentarme en la cama (T.T) Todavía no estoy recuperada, pero no quise hacerlos esperar mas, asique me esforcé demasiado para traerles el capitulo, ademas como los hice esperar demasiado, este capitulo es largo ^.^**

**Bien sobre el capitulo, quise poner a Gold un poquito mas pervertido, pero creo que se me fue la mano... **

**Con respecto a Wally, perdón, pero realmente me había olvidado de el, y cuando empece a pensar una situación para el, de repente me acorde que el y Yellow no se llegaron a conocer... Por lo tanto, no hay afecto... Ademas si Emerald me iba a quedar OCC ni hablar de Wally... Les pido disculpas chicos...**

**Bien, no los entretengo mas, sin mas espera:**

* * *

**PERFUME PARA ENAMORAR**

**CAPITULO 4**

Era el cuarto día en la lista de cinco días para que desaparecieran los efectos del perfume. Blue ya había despertado hace rato y ya se encontraba lista para ir a apoyar a su amiga durante otro día… Se despidió de sus padres y salió de su casa lista para encaminarse a la casa de la rubia, pero no se imaginó que al hacerlo, se encontraría con la pequeña Pokédex Holder del trio de Hoenn…

- ¿Sapphire, que haces aquí?-. Blue no salía de su asombro por ver a la ojizafiro al salir de su casa.

Ahí se encontraba Sapphire frente a la casa de Blue, estaba muy agitada por la desesperación que la embargaba, espero un poco a tranquilizarse antes de contestar la pregunta de su sempai castaña.

- H-Hola Blue-sempai, disculpe por llegar sin avisar, pero tiene que ayudarme…-. La castaña no entendía nada, por eso, hizo pasar a la ojizafiro a su casa, para que descansara y para que pudieran hablar más cómodas.

Ni bien se sentaron en la sala de la casa de la castaña, Sapphire comenzó a contarle a Blue porque estaba en Kanto…

- Lo que sucede es que, desde hace cuatro días vengo siguiendo a Ruby, él dijo que sentía que algo lo llamaba y comenzó a dirigirse hacia aquí… Le perdí el rastro hoy a la madrugada al llegar a Pueblo Paleta-. La ojizafiro adopto una mirada llena de angustia, la cual, hizo que Blue se preocupara.

- Tranquila Sapphire, necesito que me cuentes las cosas con más detalles-. Aunque la castaña dijo esto, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de la situación.

- Esta bien-. Sapphire tomo aire antes de relatar todo con más detalles.- Hace cuatro días fui a la casa de Ruby como suelo hacer a menudo. Me trepe al árbol que da a la ventana de su habitación para entrar por ella, como suelo hacer cuando lo visito y él se enojó como usualmente lo hace cuando yo hago esto. Pasando el mediodía note como cambiaba repentinamente de actitud, y cuando me percate que estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, no dude en preguntarle que le pasaba… Entonces me dijo que sentía como si algo lo llamara y que tenía que averiguar que era… Salió y yo lo seguí, fue hasta la playa más cercana y uso **Surf** durante tres días sin descansar, hasta que hoy llegamos a la ruta 21 y al pisar tierra uso sus deportivas, esto provoco que le pierda el rastro inmediatamente… Cuando me di cuenta en donde estaba, vine a verla sempai para que me ayude a encontrarlo... Es muy raro que Ruby navegara sin descanso persiguiendo quien sabe qué cosa-. Cuando termino de hablar, la ojizafiro dio un gran suspiro, como si acabara de quitarse un gran peso de encima.

Blue por otra parte comenzaba a atar cabos…

- _Hace cuatro días aproximadamente Yellow se puso el perfume, y al mismo tiempo Ruby comenzó a encaminarse hacia aquí. ¡¿Eso quiere decir que el perfume llego hasta Hoenn ese mismo día?! Ahora todo tiene sentido… Yo pensé que a medida que pasaran los días, iría aumentando su radio, pero el perfume desde el primer momento llego a Hoenn… Ahora entiendo porque Silver entro en la ecuación tan rápido… Oh por Arceus esto se va a poner súper interesante jojojo-._ Cuando Blue entendió toda la situación su entusiasmo aumento, lo que iba a suceder prometía ser muy divertido para ella.

Blue le explico la situación a Sapphire, a la cual se le desencajo la mandíbula al escuchar el relato.

- Entonces ¿Red-sempai está enamorado de Yellow-sempai?-.

- Si, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta, sabes lo distraído que es Red, espero que con esto si logre hacerlo… Pero por otra parte, tendrás que aguantar a Ruby enamorado de Yellow hasta mañana, ¿podrás hacerlo?-. Blue sabía lo celosa que podría llegar a ser la ojizafiro y quería prevenirla de la situación que se aproximaba.

- Claro-. Sapphire no tardo en contestar con una sonrisa simpática, mostrando su colmillito izquierdo.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos a casa de Yellow, muero por ver cómo será todo hoy jojojo-. Blue sonrió pícaramente, provocando que a Sapphire le resbalara una gotita por su reacción.

Mientras esto sucedía, una muy agotada Crys se preparaba para otro día… Nuevamente se había desvelado demasiado para adelantar lo que no había hecho durante su respiro, pero también había intentado adelantar un poco del trabajo de ese día (aunque no logro adelantar mucho) ya que había decidido que quería pasar el día con su pequeña sempai, así que se había esmerado mucho y nuevamente había dormido muy poco. Luego de hablar con el Profesor y que este le diera permiso, Crys salía del laboratorio justo a tiempo para encontrarse con su sempai castaña y la pequeña integrante del Trio de Pokédex Holder de Hoenn.

- Sapphire ¿eres tú, que haces aquí, paso algo malo?-. Crys se apresuró a preguntar preocupada, era extraño que la pequeña Pokédex Holder de Hoenn recorriera tan largo camino, si no se tratara de algo realmente malo.

Mientras tanto Blue y Sapphire miraban preocupadas a Crystal, más la castaña que la ojizafiro, la peliazul se veía peor que el día anterior, y eso que el día anterior en verdad se veía agotada. Blue prefirió no comentar nada y sabía que Sapphire tampoco lo haría. Estaba segura que la peliazul estaría preocupada hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad y solo faltaba un día para que sucediera eso, así que prefirió no decir nada ya que no valía la pena y tampoco serviría, debido a que Crys no podía evitar preocuparse de todos modos.

- Te contaremos en el camino, ¿nos acompañas?-. Blue le dirigió una sonrisa sincera a Crystal.

- Claro-. La peliazul la devolvió sin pensarlo y así las tres se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de Yellow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, Red recupero todo el sueño que había perdido el día anterior, lo que significaba que se había quedado dormido. Pika, que ese día estaba más entusiasmado que el anterior, ya que ese día si había podido cumplir su habitual labor de despertar a Red (con su adorable **Impactrueno** matutino), veía como su entrenador se apresuraba en tomar un rápido desayuno y lo devolvía velozmente a su Pokeball para irse finalmente.

Paso por la casa de Blue esperanzado de que a la castaña le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que a él, o que simplemente no hubiera partido ya a la casa de la rubia, pero para su desgracia sus padres le dijeron que lo había hecho hace ya un buen rato.

Repitió el mismo proceso al dirigirse al laboratorio, pero en este caso esperaba que Crys todavía no se hubiera ido, pero devuelta se desanimó cuando el Prof. Oak le explico que la peliazul ya había partido.

Sin más opciones decido que iría volando, algo exagerado tratándose de ir de Pueblo Paleta a Cuidad Verde, pero estamos hablando de Red… Saco a Aero y se puso en marcha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Crys, Blue y Sapphire ya estaban llegando a la casa de Yellow…

- Entonces ¿es probable que Ruby este con Yellow?-. Luego de la explicación de la castaña, la peliazul estaba más preocupada por su pequeña sempai, se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas ese día, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la pequeña rubia.

Al llegar se encontraron nuevamente a Green, Gold y Silver sentados en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Yellow. Las saludaron desinteresadamente y Sapphire se iba haciendo a la idea de cómo más o menos era la situación.

Pocos minutos después apareció Red en Aero, al bajar y saludar a todos con su habitual despreocupación y carisma, se percató de la presencia de la pequeña Pokédex Holder de Hoenn… Luego de que Blue le explicara porque estaba ahí, obviamente omitiendo la parte del perfume, todos llamaron a la puerta. Las tres chicas esperaban encontrarse a Ruby como lo habían hecho con Silver, pero fue una adormilada Yellow la que abrió la puerta…

- Chicos, los esperaba más temprano, ¿cómo están?-. La rubia esta vez sí se había despertado más temprano esperando por sus amigos, aunque eso no le quitaba la somnolencia que le producía no despertarse a la hora habitual en la que lo hacía.

A medida que iban pasando, saludaban a la pequeña rubia provocándole un gran sonrojo… Green con un abrazo; Gold con un beso en la mejilla; Silver con un "Hola" acompañado de un notable sonrojo; Blue con un abrazo; Crys con un "Buenos días, Yellow-sempai" acompañado de una sonrisa; Red con un "Hola" y ahora sus habituales palmaditas en la cabeza; y finalmente Yellow se percató de la presencia de Sapphire, no la había notado ya que sus amigos eran demasiados, pero cuando se percató de su presencia no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa sincera, y Sapphire por su parte se la devolvió acompañada de un "Buenos días Yellow-sempai, perdón por no avisar que vendría".

- No te preocupes Sapphire, me alegra que estés aquí-. La rubia no podía evitar estar feliz porque todos se reunieran.

- Gracias-. Sapphire sonrió alegremente, le agradaba mucho su pequeña sempai, ya que ella era muy tierna y aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, ni lo demostrara, le gustaban mucho las cosas lindas y tiernas.

Ya en su habitual reunión, los Pokédex Holder estaban charlando y riendo, retomando todo el tiempo en el cual no se veían. Mientras Yellow preparaba un poco de té; Gold, Green y Silver, mostraban su impaciencia esperándola; Red y Sapphire hablaban de batallas y mientras tanto Blue y Crys conversaban muy seriamente en murmullos…

- Blue-sempai ¿todavía no le dijiste a Yellow-sempai que Red-sempai está enamorado de ella?-. Crys estaba algo disconforme con esto, la rubia tenía derecho a saber aquello.

- No Crys, pero ¿no crees que debe darse cuenta ella misma?, además, creo que debería ser Red el que se lo diga-. Blue como en extrañas ocasiones se encontraba muy seria.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero Yellow-sempai no sufriría tanto si se lo dijeras-.

- Pero es una injusticia para Red, él debe darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y decirlos sin que otro lo haya hecho antes por él-.

- T-Tienes razón-. Crys nunca imagino que su sempai castaña sea tan profunda y considerada, siempre había mostrado su lado burlón con respecto a los sentimientos, y escucharla hablar de esa forma hizo que la peliazul se sorprendiera de sobre manera, y también hizo que comenzara a verla de otra manera.

Justo cuando Yellow aparecía con las cosas del té, tocaron la puerta y al dejar dichas cosas en la mesa, se dirigió a abrirla, preguntándose quien podría ser…

Cuando la abrió, la rubia se dio un golpe mental por no imaginarse que esto sucedería… Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un quejoso Ruby.

- No puedo creer que me perdiera y que haya tardado tanto en ubicarme en ese bosque, y por si fuera poco toda mi ropa está sucia y rotosa-. Cuando Ruby se percató de que habían abierto la puerta y que la persona que lo había hecho era la cual lo había atraído hasta ahí, se desesperó por completo. - Así que eras tú Yellow-sempai… ¡NO! ¡No me veas con este desagradable aspecto!-. Ruby entro rápidamente al cuarto de baño de la casa de la rubia y tras unos minutos salió con un traje idéntico al que llevaba antes, solo que limpio y podría decirse que hasta nuevo.

En ese momento, Ruby observo detallada e intensamente a Yellow, y tras hacerlo, dijo muy seriamente:

- Yellow-sempai tú eres muy linda como para usar ese tipo de ropa-. Yellow se sonrojo notablemente observando su ropa instintivamente. -¿Qué tal si te hago un par de trajes para ver cómo te quedan? Te aseguro que todos se te verán muy bien-. Yellow no sabía que decir, y una vez más el sonrojo no quiso abandonar su cara.

- Eso suena genial, yo apoyo la idea-. Blue se apresuró en contestar aprovechando que la rubia se había quedado muda. Siempre había querido que Yellow se mostrara con otras ropas, pero nunca lo había conseguido. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta ya que a Ruby no le podría rechazar la oferta, debido a que Yellow no podía herir los sentimientos de otros y al no probárselas, ella pensaría que lo estaba haciendo con los sentimientos de Ruby.

Por otro lado Green, Gold y Silver adoptaron sus miradas desafiantes y posesivas; mientras que Sapphire apretaba fuertemente los puños y fruncía el ceño, simplemente estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no separar a Ruby de Yellow, y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, o hacer que Toro lo golpee con todas sus fuerzas (cualquier opción le parecía buena); pero sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse, porque sabía que no era culpa, ni de la rubia, ni del chico de ojos rubíes y porque se lo había prometido a su sempai castaña… Red nuevamente sentía la necesidad de golpear a uno de sus compañeros Pokédex Holder, pero por otro lado le intereso demasiado la idea de ver a Yellow con otras ropas.

Yellow entendió rápidamente que no tenía caso quejarse, y accedió a probarse los trajes sin demasiada resistencia… Pero eso no quería decir que no se estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza por el solo hecho de que todos la querían ver y más por el hecho de que Red la iba a ver…

Casi hubo una batalla a la hora de tomar las medidas de Yellow para los trajes, pero gracias a la ayuda de Blue, Crys y Sapphire, que controlaron a todos los chicos, Ruby pudo tomarlas y salir ileso al hacerlo. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, (pues Ruby no perdía la oportunidad de abrazarla en cuanto tenía la oportunidad), pero era necesario para confeccionar los atuendos.

Luego que Ruby consiguiera distintos tipos de telas, se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala confeccionando los trajes para la pequeña rubia. Todos habían hecho un circulo a su alrededor y miraban atentamente como hacia su labor. La única que no quería mirar y estaba muy nerviosa dando vueltas de un lado para el otro era Yellow, hasta que Blue la tomo de la mano y la obligo a sentarse a su lado, mientras la tranquilizaba.

- Yellow, ¿por qué estas así? Somos nosotros, no tienes por qué temer-. La castaña decía esto mientras le brindaba un abrazo reconfortante a la rubia.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo-. Yellow no podía tranquilizarse.

- No temas Yellow-sempai, veras que te quedara precioso-. Crys no tardo en unirse a Blue para tranquilizar a la rubia.

- Tranquila mi pequeña sanadora, te verás hermosa-. Dijo Green, besando lentamente la mano de Yellow. Provocando que Blue lo mirara molesta.

- Es verdad preciosa, te verás hermosa con cualquier tipo de ropa-. Dijo Gold galantemente. - Y sin ella también-. Le susurro el ojidorado a la rubia, la cual se puso totalmente roja, en verdad la había incomodado demasiado. De todas formas cierta peliazul lo había escuchado, y no había tardado en darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Red, estaba sumamente molesto, y Silver estaba a punto de comenzar a alejar a aquellos dos de la pequeña rubia; pero para sorpresa de ambos, Ruby, el cual poseía una mirada realmente amenazante, se adelantó a las acciones de ambos, y tomo la mano de Yellow, para alejarla del castaño y el ojidorado. Tras hacerlo, volvió a poner su mirada aduladora y le entrego a Yellow, el primer traje que había confeccionado.

- Aquí está el primero Yellow-sempai, pruébeselo y permítame fotografiarla con mi creación, esto si va acorde con su lindura y ternura-. Dijo Ruby adoptando su aire orgulloso, mientras preparaba la cámara para fotografiar a su dulce sempai.

Red volvía a adoptar su aura espeluznante, le estaba molestando demasiado que Ruby le dijera esas cosas a Yellow, era el único que lo decía tan naturalmente y aunque fueran verdad, le molestaba que no le costara nada hacerlo y que lo haga obviamente.

Yellow se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ponerse el traje… Cuando lo vio quedo fascinada por lo lindo que era, Ruby en verdad era un experto, pero inmediatamente pensó que eso no era realmente para ella… Pero tenía que probárselo, lo había prometido. Ni bien se lo puso salió del baño, no quería verse con él y avergonzarse más de lo que estaba.

Al salir del baño todas las chicas sonrieron conmovidas, y no tardaron en decirle lo bien que se veía, mientras que los chicos adoptaban un pequeño sonrojo al contemplarla… Red por su parte no se sonrojo, pero si estaba muy sorprendido por como lucia la rubia.

Yellow llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de mangas cortas que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, tenía un pequeño escote en v, pero al tener su camiseta negra de mangas largas debajo del vestido, su pequeño busto no se exponía y por lo tanto el vestido no le desfavorecía en esa parte. El vestido se le cernía al cuerpo hasta su ombligo y luego tenia caída, la rubia se había sacado el vaquero pero había conservado sus botitas, en verdad le quedaba muy bien, tampoco se había desecho de su cola de caballo… El vestido mostraba su piernas, pequeñas pero bien formadas y permitía que se viera la forma en las que ella las doblaba, no como su otro atuendo, esto provocaba que se viera más tierna de lo que ya era.

Todos los chicos quedaron impactados por la imagen que tenían en frente, impidiendo que reaccionaran cuando Ruby tomaba fotos de la pequeña Yellow sin descansar un minuto… El más impactado era Red, que recorría el cuerpo de Yellow de arriba a abajo repetidas veces. Cuando Ruby se cansó de tomar fotos a Yellow con ese atuendo, le pidió que se probara el otro.

Yellow otra vez volvía a repetir el mismo procedimiento, fue al baño, y nuevamente se encontró con otro lindo atuendo, pero otra vez creía que no era su estilo, de vuelta se cambió rápidamente y no se miró antes de salir.

Nuevamente las chicas mostraban su aprobación y otra vez los chicos quedaban impactados por la lindura y ternura de Yellow… De vuelta Red quedaba sorprendido por cómo se veía la rubia.

Esta vez Yellow lucía una falda tableada oscura y una pequeña camisa clara manga larga, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus costados, pero que era un poquito holgada adelante, dándole una ventaja a su busto, en verdad lucia muy madura vestida de esa forma, le quedaba muy bien. Nuevamente había conservado sus botas y su cola de caballo, pero eso no desentonaba con el atuendo, es más le daba un toque muy personal de ella.

Los chicos volvían a ruborizarse notablemente y hasta comenzaban a atontarse un poco, mientras que Ruby aprovechaba la situación para tomar todas las fotos que quisiera, mientras que la rubia se sonrojaba y nuevamente mostraba una visión adorable de sus piernas descubiertas dobladas.

Red volvía a recorrer a Yellow de arriba a abajo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera que al pestañar, la imagen de la rubia que tenía en frente fuera a desaparecer.

Yellow no se percataba de las reacciones de Red, ya que estaba muy concentrada mirando el suelo mientras Ruby la fotografiaba, pero todas las chicas si lo hacían, y si alguna tenía alguna duda de que Red estuviera enamorado de Yellow, esta se había disipado en ese momento… La forma en la que el pelinegro miraba a la rubia, confirmaba el amor que tenía por esta, la miraba como si fuera la persona más hermosa del mundo, y para él sí lo era, aunque aún no quisiera admitirlo.

Finalmente Ruby termino de fotografiar a Yellow y le permitió que se cambiara, no sin antes tratar de convencerla para que se deje puesto alguno de los trajes que él le había confeccionado, pero la rubia seguía insistiendo en que aquellos trajes no eran para ella y además no podría soportar más el nerviosismo que le provocaba no usar sus ropas habituales, pues pensaba que ella no era para nada atractiva y que solo estaba haciendo el ridículo usando otras ropas que no fueran las suyas.

Cuando la rubia regreso con su atuendo normal, fue Red el que se sonrojo… El pelinegro no entendía lo que le sucedía, pero al ver a la rubia su corazón se aceleró demasiado, y eso le provoco mucho nerviosismo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya había atardecido y solo les quedaba una hora antes de que anocheciera y cada uno tuviera que regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

Luego de que la rubia regresara con su atuendo de siempre, todos los chicos comenzaron a rodearla, para así todos poder decirle lo que pensaban de ella… Esa situación comenzaba a enfurecer a Red, quien ya no aguantaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- En verdad Yellow-sempai, se veía hermosa… Muero por mostrarle las lindas fotos que le tome-. Ruby no paraba de decirle a la rubia lo linda y tierna que era.

- Preciosa me vuelves loco-. Gold ni bien dijo esto, recibió golpes por parte de Crys, Green, Silver y Red.

- Mi pequeña sanadora eres perfecta-. Green pasó un brazo alrededor de Yellow pegándola más a él.

También, se podía observar como un sonrojado Silver, le dirigía a Yellow una mirada aún más intensa, a la que le había dirigido antes, que transmitía más emociones y más acciones reprimidas por parte del pelirrojo; lo que asustaba aún más a Red.

Las chicas también estaban poniendo todo su esfuerzo para contenerse, la verdad era que se estaban muriendo por separar a los chicos de la rubia, pero se contenían porque sabían que no era la culpa de ninguno de ellos.

No soportando más que sus amigos se acercaran a Yellow, Red no pudo evitar decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente para que se alejaran de la rubia…

- Creo que ya es muy tarde, deberíamos regresar y dejar descansar a Yellow-. Red dijo esto casi gritando, pero no podía evitarlo, los celos lo estaban matando.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Red muy sorprendidos, y solo Blue entendió que el pelinegro estaba a punto de explotar, por lo tanto, decidió ayudar a su amigo…

- Chicos, Red tiene razón… Yellow está muy cansada, estuvimos con ella desde muy temprano, y todos sabemos que ella acostumbra a despertarse más tarde, mañana la podemos venir a visitar otra vez, pero hoy ya es suficiente. Además, falta poco para que oscurezca, mejor vámonos antes que eso suceda-.

Todos pasaron reiteradas veces la mirada de la rubia a la castaña y así todos optaron por hacerle caso a Blue.

Red le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a la ojiazul, quien le guiño un ojo en respuesta. Así todos se despidieron de Yellow, quien aún seguía asombrada por la decisión que habían tomado sus amigos, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía Blue, entendió que era mejor no replicar nada.

Nuevamente se decidió que Ruby se quedara con Green, por las mismas razones por las que se quedaron Silver y Gold con el castaño; los cuatro se dirigieron al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde y comenzaron a preparar una nueva cama en el cuarto del líder.

Por otro lado, las chicas, excluyendo a Yellow, decidieron que Sapphire se quedara con Blue, ya que Crys no podía ofrecerle un lugar al no encontrarse en su casa.

Así que ni bien llegaron al hogar de la castaña, esta informo a sus padres que la pequeña Pokédex Holder de Hoenn iba a quedarse esa noche con ellos. Los padres de Blue no tuvieron ningún problema. Así, la castaña y sus padres, tuvieron una agradable cena con la invitada, en la cual, Sapphire comentaba animadamente a los agradables padres de su sempai Blue, sus aventuras vividas mientras ayudaba a su padre con su investigación. Luego de una cena con risas y una agradable conversación, la castaña conducía a la ojizafiro a su habitación.

Tras enseñarle su habitación y que Sapphire se emocionara mucho por esta, Blue le preparo una cama al lado de la suya… La castaña se ofreció a dormir en la cama del piso y que la ojizafiro durmiera en la suya, pero Sapphire se había negado rotundamente. Termino convenciendo a su sempai al decirle que estaba acostumbrada a dormir en cualquier parte. Luego de que ambas se acostaran, Blue decidió sacar una conversación antes de dormir…

- Hey Sapphire, te gusta mucho Ruby ¿verdad?-. Nuevamente Blue no podía evitar molestar a una de sus amigas, simplemente era inevitable y además, siempre había querido tener unos momentos a solas con la ojizafiro, para hablar más seriamente de ese tema con ella.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?-. La pobre Sapphire había adoptado un notable sonrojo, y es que, desde que se le había confesado a Ruby ya no podía disimularlo.

- Un poco, pero no me desacredites, yo en verdad tengo ojo para notar esas cosas jojojo-. Lo que le agradaba a Blue de Sapphire, era que en verdad no trataba de ocultar su amor, y siendo una de las más chiquitas del gran grupo de Pokédex Holder eso la hacía muy valiente entre todos; ya que era la única que había entendido, aceptado y confesado sus sentimientos; lo que ninguno de ellos se había animado a hacer, por lo que la hacía muy madura también.

- De todas formas, Ruby no quiere admitir su confesión, así que no sirve de mucho que se me note-. Sapphire bajo la cabeza con tristeza, casi nunca dejaba que la afectara eso, porque aunque Ruby no lo quería admitir, ya le había confesado su amor por ella y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, porque sabía que ella le gustaba a él, pero siempre la entristecía y enojaba que no quisiera admitirlo.

- Tal vez no está preparado para enfrentar sus sentimientos, sabes cómo son los chicos… Su confesión fue en un momento crítico y tal vez se sintió presionado por eso, pero cuando todo se calmó, tal vez se asustó por sus sentimientos encontrados y por cómo iba a cambiar su relación por los mismos… Pero a él en verdad le gustas, se le nota por cómo te mira y te cuida, solo deja que se aclaren sus sentimientos y que pierda ese tonto temor que lo embarga, y veraz como las cosas van tomando una a una su propio lugar-. Blue le regalo a Sapphire una sonrisa tranquilizadora y llena de cariño para que la ojizafiro perdiera esa tristeza que la invadía.

- Quizás tenga razón Blue-sempai, creo que nunca lo vi de esa forma… Supongo que es cierto, ya que yo también tuve un poco de miedo al decirle mis sentimientos… Gracias por tranquilizarme y hacérmelo notar Blue-sempai-. La ojizafiro le devolvió la sonrisa y ya no volvió a poner la expresión de tristeza que tanto preocupaba a la castaña.

Ambas continuaron hablando animadamente un poco más, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte, Red se encontraba realmente molesto… Ni bien llego a su casa, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama e intento aclarar su mente… Aún estaba un poco confundido por el nerviosismo que había despertado en él cuándo vio a Yellow, pero para analizar ese nerviosismo primero tenía que calmarse, y eso se le estaba haciendo imposible... Simplemente al recordar a la rubia siendo rodeada por todos sus amigos Pokédex Holder, provocaba una intensa ira en él.

¿Pero, por qué le molestaba tanto la cercanía de otros chicos hacia la rubia? ¿Por qué le molestaba que le dijeran todo lo que le decían y en partes lo que él también creía? ¿Por qué le provocaba tanta inseguridad todo aquello? ¿Por qué lo enojaba todo eso al punto de querer golpearlos y alejarlos de la rubia?

Entonces lo entendió… La amaba, esa era la única explicación lógica para que se desatara esa ira en él… Siempre la amo, pero no lo entendió hasta el momento en el que había la posibilidad de perderla; no lo entendió hasta que otro se fijó en ella y entonces hubiera la probabilidad de que ella se fuera de su lado, lo dejara solo, se fuera con ese otro… Yellow siempre había estado a su lado, siempre hacia cosas especialmente para él, siempre le regala un sonrojo y una sonrisa a él, siempre lo acompañaba a cualquier parte a él… Entonces nunca necesito darse cuenta que al no estar ella; la extrañaba, la necesitaba, que era indispensable para él; ya que siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecerle, nunca noto que la misma; iluminaba su ser, le daba felicidad, le provocaba la necesidad de sacarle otras más… Entendió que nunca se había permitido ver a Yellow como chica, como la chica que lo era todo para él; nunca se había permitido ver lo hermosa que era, lo dulce, lo tierna, lo única que era la rubia… Entendió que lo único que quería era hacerla feliz, que ella fuera feliz a su lado… La amaba con todo su ser, amaba su timidez, amaba su bondad, su valentía, amaba que siempre pensara en los demás, su humildad, toda su personalidad… La amaba…

Red no podía creer que después de tantos años de conocer a la rubia, recién ahora descubriera sus sentimientos por ella… Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, iba a hacerle saber a la rubia sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Y tras descubrir todo lo que lo tenía confundido y perturbado, Red se dispuso a dormir con un nuevo objetivo en mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo queda un día… ¿Qué pasara en el último día de los cinco días que duran los efectos del perfume?

* * *

**No se imaginan lo que me costo la ultima parte de este capitulo... Y es que Red y sentimientos, no van en la misma oración... A los que les gusta lo tierno, espero que les haya gustado, y a los que no les gusta tanto, tranquilos, en el próximo capitulo, Red volverá a ser el mismo de siempre... (bueno casi, jeje)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... Por favor háganme saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que escribo esto para ustedes... En verdad les agradezco a los que continúan leyendo, y también a los que se van sumando... Espero que les siga gustando...**

**Otra vez gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Perdón si los hice esperar demasiado...**

**Antes que nada: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto...**

**Sobre el fic: - blabla-. Dialogo.**

**- _blabla-. _Pensamientos.**

**Quiero agradecer a: Yami4923; Amethyst2000; diego4560; zoruastar; Miss Herondale Black; AkitaCami02; RubyLRed; Kim Ishida; Angelinda; Princessfic; Rukineko1; ZPDyana; en serio les agradezco por apoyarme siempre, por sus hermosos review, por seguir y poner en favoritos a la historia, y es que en verdad sin su apoyo, yo no me hubiera animado a seguir con este fic... En serio se los agradezco mucho! También agradezco a SpinerGYS por poner el fic en la comunidad!**

**Agradecimiento especial: Primero quiero agradecer a AkitaCami02, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias en serio! También agradezco tu constante apoyo y tus lindos review! Segundo, quiero agradecer a diego4560, no te preocupes si no puedes dejar un review siempre, con que la sigas y te guste, es mas que suficiente! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por preocuparte! Tercero, quiero agradecer a Kim Ishida, gracias por el continuo apoyo, y tranqui, no te atrasaste mucho! Quiero agradecerte por preocuparte y por dejar siempre tus lindos review que me animan a continuar! Y el cuarto, es para todos! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por dejar sus comentarios, por sus palabras de animo, por seguir el fic, por contestarme los mensajes privados, y ya que estoy en eso, me disculpo por ser molesta, pero siento que debo agradecerles y a parte me encanta hablar con ustedes... En serio, gracias!**

**Bueno, quiero pedir disculpas si los hice esperar demasiado... La verdad lo quería subir ayer... Pero FanFiction se puso malito y no me dejo entrar hasta las 2 de la mañana... Y hoy no fue uno de mis mejores días, es por eso que recién lo subo ahora... Pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí esta! No los hago esperar mas!**

**Bien, no los entretengo mas, agradezco a los que leen, y sin mas espera:**

* * *

**PERFUME PARA ENAMORAR**

**CAPITULO 5**

Cuando se despertó, Blue no pudo evitar reírse por la forma en la que Sapphire estaba durmiendo… La ojizafiro se encontraba desparramada en el suelo, panza arriba y soltando pequeños ronquidos. No quiso despertarla, ya que se veía muy tranquila y relajada, y esos pequeños ronquidos demostraban lo exhausta que se encontraba la ojizafiro. Salió sigilosamente de la habitación; lo logro por supuesto, ya que era una de sus especialidades, ser sigilosa; y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus padres, los cuales estaban: su madre preparando el desayuno y su padre leyendo el periódico sentado, haciéndole compañía a su esposa… No tardo en unírseles, comenzando a poner la mesa para el desayuno e iniciando una conversación placentera con ellos.

Por otro lado, un Red muy motivado se despertaba. Por fin había entendido sus sentimientos y estaba dispuesto a decirlos, ya que él no era ningún cobarde, y si podía vencer a toda una organización criminal (el equipo Rocket), eso (confesarle a alguien sus sentimientos) no tendría que ser tan complicado… Aunque la verdad era que se encontraba un poco nervioso, ya que no era la clase de persona sentimentalista y romántica, y es por eso, que se le dificultaba planear como decirle a Yellow sus sentimientos hacia ella. Además, estaba un poco inseguro, no sabía si Yellow sentiría lo mismo que él, y es que en los últimos días, se había percatado de que no era el único que estaba interesado en la rubia. Pero ya lo había decidido y no había marcha atrás, no perdería a la persona que más quería, y es por eso que había decidido no darse por vencido, hoy sería el día en el cual le diría sus sentimientos a Yellow sin importar lo que pasara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, cuatro chicos comenzaban a despertar…

- ¿Qué les parece si le escribimos la cara a Silver chicos?-. Un Gold emocionado buscaba en su mochila un marcador, mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus otros compañeros.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses idiota-. Silver se levantaba de su cama improvisada en el cuarto del líder del gimnasio, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora a su "querido" amigo.

- ¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?-.

- A ti, pervertido idiota-. Y así el pelirrojo y el ojidorado comenzaban una nueva pelea verbal entre ambos. Los dos eran amigos, pero también eran rivales, y por lo tanto no podían ser felices sin tener su pelea del día… La cual era esta…

Por otro lado, otros dos chicos se terminaban de preparar para ir finalmente a la casa de la rubia…

- Por favor Green-sempai use estos lentes de sol, van perfectos con su estilo y personalidad-. Ruby no paraba de "ayudar" a sus sempais con sus aspectos… - Con usted Gold-sempai ni siquiera lo voy a intentar… Y usted Silver-sempai está perfecto, solo necesita desenredar su cabello-.

Y así, mientras Green accedía desinteresadamente a la petición de Ruby, Gold se quejaba por la crítica del chico cursi (así es como él lo llamaba) a su estilo, y solo Silver intentaba huir sigilosamente de él… Sin poder lograrlo, para su mala suerte…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una cansada Yellow se despertaba por los mimos que le brindaba Chuchu en la cara. La Pikachu hembra, frotaba su mejilla cariñosamente con la mejilla de su entrenadora, logrando así que esta despertara.

Yellow no estaba cansada físicamente; ya que luego de que partieran sus amigos el día anterior, solo había hecho la cena para ella y había alimentado a sus pokémon con la comida de los mismos; si no que la rubia estaba cansada psicológicamente, y eso se debía a que los días pasados, habían sido lindos; ya que se habían reunido todos los Pokédex Holder, y ella estaba muy feliz por eso; pero también habían sido agotadores, debido a las circunstancias provocadas por el perfume.

Se sentó en la cama pesadamente y espero hasta que su vista se aclarara, otro día comenzaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ojizafiro abría lentamente los ojos mientras estiraba sus músculos… Había dormido muy bien a comparación de los anteriores días, ya que en ellos, había estado siguiendo a Ruby y por lo tanto no había dormido mucho… Se levantó lentamente mirando a su alrededor, buscando a su sempai Blue, pero no la hallaba por ninguna parte. Así que decidió salir de la habitación para encontrarla.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, y al hacerlo se encontró con una cálida atmosfera familiar, en la cual su sempai castaña la recibió rápidamente.

- Buenos días Sapphire-. Saludo Blue animadamente. - Por favor siéntate con nosotros, tu desayuno se enfría-. La castaña le regalo una sonrisa mientras le servía su desayuno.

- Buenos días a todos, muchas gracias Blue-sempai-. Sapphire le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a comer su desayuno… Estaba algo nerviosa, pero a la vez muy feliz, le encantaba esa atmosfera y más formar parte de ella.

Mientras esto sucedía en la casa de la castaña, muy cerca de allí, en el Laboratorio del Prof. Oak, una muy, pero muy agotada Crys se preparaba para otro día… Nuevamente la peliazul no había dormido por realizar su trabajo (el cual ya había terminado), pero esta vez ni siquiera había dormido las dos horas habituales que acostumbraba a dormir en esos últimos días, había pasado toda la noche despierta… Pero aunque estaba exhausta, ese día estaba más motivada que los anteriores, y eso era porque era el último de los días en el que durarían los efectos del perfume, y aunque estaba verdaderamente agotada, todo volvería a la normalidad hoy.

Crys le pidió nuevamente el día al Profesor y este no dudo en dárselo, ya que el aspecto de Crystal era realmente preocupante, y lo tenía muy alarmado… Además la chica seguía siendo muy eficiente y ya había terminado el trabajo con el cual le había pedido ayuda. Por lo tanto, también le informo a la peliazul que ya era libre de irse, pues ya había terminado, lo que él le había solicitado… Crys no tardo en agradecerle y decirle que cualquier cosa que necesitara la llamara sin dudarlo… Y con esto, emprendió su camino hacia la casa de la rubia.

Al salir del laboratorio Crystal no tardó en divisar a Blue y Sapphire, quienes acababan de salir de la casa de la castaña. Ambas estaban riendo y hablando animadamente… Crys supuso que su agotamiento rompería aquella atmosfera, así que pensó en no interrumpirlas, pero antes de que si quiera ponga en marcha sus pensamientos, Sapphire la llamo muy animadamente…

- ¡Crystal-sempai, buenos días! ¡Acompáñenos!-. Decía, más bien gritaba, la ojizafiro mientras movía su brazo con entusiasmo.

Crys se acercó a las dos chicas lentamente, y cuando las tuvo en frente, no tardo en regalarles una sonrisa tranquilizadora para que no se preocuparan.

La castaña y la ojizafiro intercambiaron una mirada preocupada pero ninguna dijo nada… Ambas le devolvieron la sonrisa y todas comenzaron a dirigirse a la casa de Yellow. No tardaron mucho en crear un ambiente amigable y las tres comenzaron a hablar animadamente.

Pero las tres chicas no pudieron dar ni diez pasos, ya que un grito provoco que se detuvieran… Red se acercaba a las chicas corriendo a toda velocidad mientras no paraba de gritar…

- ¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme!-. El pelinegro corrió la última distancia que lo separaba de las chicas. - Ah, pensé que nunca las alcanzaría-. Red dijo esto mientras posaba las manos sobre sus rodillas y tomaba un poco de aire, la verdad era que lo necesitaba, ya que respiraba agitadamente.

- Oh Red-sempai, discúlpenos, no lo habíamos visto-. Crys decía esto mientras miraba con preocupación el estado en el que se encontraba el pelinegro.

- Ah, no te preocupes… Al menos las alcance… Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy todo me saldrá bien…-. El pelinegro sonrió abiertamente, mientras revelaba sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta, al decirlos en voz alta.

- Hum, hoy estas muy optimista Red… ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso te paso algo bueno?-. Blue no pudo evitar preguntar esto, ya que el ánimo del pelinegro en el día anterior había sido realmente malo, todo lo contrario al que mostraba el día de hoy.

- Heh, no me hagan caso… No dije nada… Continuemos-. Red dijo esto muy rápido y algo nervioso. No podía creer que se le hubiera escapado aquello.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar algo apresurado, mientras que las chicas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice acompañada de una sonrisa divertida por la forma en la que había reaccionado el pelinegro.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de la rubia, en donde nuevamente se encontraron sentados a Green, Gold, Silver y ahora también a Ruby, quienes estaban esperando a que apareciera Yellow… Pero los recién llegados se percataban de algunos cambios en los mismos…

Blue no tardo en percatarse de los lentes de sol que usaba el castaño y no pudo evitar sonreír internamente por lo bien que le quedaban a este.

En cambio Crys noto algo mucho más extraño en el pobre Silver, y no tardo en comentárselo…

- Silver, ¿por qué tienes ese peine atorado en el cabello?-. Todos los recién llegados pusieron su atención en el pelo del pelirrojo, mientras Gold se tapaba la boca para evitar que sus carcajadas salgan.

- No quiero hablar de eso-. El pelirrojo fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de todos.

- Fue un pequeño accidente-. Ruby contestaba por el pelirrojo, empeorando el estado del ojidorado, y haciendo que Sapphire se compadeciera de su sempai de Johto.

Yellow, quien comenzó a escuchar demasiado ruido fuera de su casa, abrió la puerta, y al hacerlo se encontró con una situación bastante extraña…

Por un lado, Crystal regañaba a Gold, el cual no podía parar de reírse, mientras Silver estaba de espaldas a ellos, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, desaprobando las acciones del ojidorado y la peliazul… Por otro lado, Blue no paraba de mirar de reojo a Green, la castaña lo hacía disimuladamente, pero la rubia lo pudo notar en seguida, ya que la conocía demasiado… Y por último, la pequeña Sapphire no paraba de mirar a Silver con compasión, sin que este lo notara siquiera… Ruby, por otro lado se encontraba igual que ella, observaba la situación sin entender mucho… Ninguno de ellos notando que ella había abierto la puerta.

Pero había alguien que si se había percatado de que la rubia había abierto, y ese era Red… El pelinegro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedaba mirando a Yellow, contemplando su cara y sus suaves rasgos… La rubia al sentirse observada, se giró, y al hacerlo se encontró con el pelinegro observándola intensamente, por lo que lo saludo con la mano, regalándole una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo… Red por su parte, sonrió abiertamente por las acciones de la rubia, y no dudo en devolverle el saludo.

- H-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?-. La rubia saludo para llamar la atención de sus amigos, ya que noto que ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

Todos se giraron a ver a la rubia, notando por fin que había abierto la puerta... Todos los chicos se abalanzaron prácticamente para saludar a Yellow, provocando que el pelinegro apretara sus dientes al igual que sus puños… Las chicas tampoco pudieron evitar mirar molestas aquella escena, pero comprendían que era por la culpa del perfume… Pero Red no estaba enterado de nada de eso, y por lo tanto, no encontraba justificaciones para calmar su molestia.

Luego de que todos saludaran a la rubia, esta les comento la idea en la cual había pensado durante toda la mañana…

Yellow, luego de despabilarse y mirar por la ventana, no pudo evitar pensar que era un día perfecto para un día de campo en el bosque, y no se equivocaba… Ese día, era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba iluminando el cielo, y solo había muy pocas nubes, que ofrecían una agradable sombra. Aunque había sol no hacía calor, ya que soplaba una agradable brisa primaveral que no permitía que el calor sea sofocante. Los Pidgey cantaban alegremente, anticipando la llegada del verano… En verdad era un día ideal.

A todos les gustó la idea de la rubia, y por lo tanto, todos entraron a la casa de la misma para preparar las cosas.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo para el día de campo. Todas ayudaron a prepararlo, ya que eran muchos y todas conocían el apetito de los chicos, en especial el de Gold… Por lo tanto, entre todas llenaron tres canastas de sándwiches, y dos mochilas con botellas de agua. Mientras tanto los chicos esperaban pacientes por ellas. Luego de que terminaran de preparar el almuerzo, Yellow puso en otra canasta un mantel muy grande, para que todos pudieran sentarse en él, y nueve vasos de plástico. Al terminar de preparar todo, las chicas se reunieron con los chicos en la sala, y luego de que estos se repartieran las cosas para llevar, todos salieron de la casa de la rubia.

Todos se encaminaban entusiasmados al lugar donde les indicaba Yellow… Ella, que era la guardiana del Bosque Verde, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y por lo tanto, tenía pensado el lugar ideal para un día de campo… Y ese lugar era un claro que se encontraba cerca del rio… Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el bosque, y es al lugar al cual siempre iba, cuando no iba a pescar.

Yellow se encontraba unos cuantos pasos más adelante que todos, mientras los guiaba… Todos no podían evitar sonreír por el entusiasmo de la rubia, y es que esta era la más emocionada. Estaba muy feliz debido a que a todos les agradara su idea, y la verdad era que el solo hecho de estar en su querido bosque la emocionaba, y más si todos la acompañaban… En verdad estaba muy contenta…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al claro, y al hacerlo todos quedaron impactados por la bella imagen que ofrecía este… Se situaron cerca del rio, y ahí comenzaron a acomodar todas las cosas. Cuando casi tenían todo listo, la rubia se distrajo un momento…

- Silver, ¿tienes un peine en el cabello?-. Yellow recién notaba que el pobre Silver todavía tenía aquel peine atorado en su pelo.

- N-No te preocupes-. El pelirrojo nuevamente adoptaba un notable sonrojo y un gran nerviosismo, todo esto era provocado por la presencia de la rubia y por su atención dirigida hacia él.

- E-Está bien, t-te ayudo-. La rubia no podía evitar sonrojarse al notar que ella provocaba ese estado en el pelirrojo, pero no lo podía evitar… Era la primera vez que provocaba algo así, y aunque sabía que era por el perfume, no podía evitar incomodarse y ponerse nerviosa.

Lentamente Yellow se posiciono delante del pelirrojo mientras comenzaba lenta y cuidadosamente a intentar retirar el peine del pelo de Silver… Todos miraban la escena atentos a lo que sucedía, y aunque los chicos miraban asesinamente al pelirrojo, no podían hacer mucho, ya que la rubia se había ofrecido a ayudarlo… Red mientras tanto, había adoptado su aura espeluznante y observaba como el pelirrojo dirigía esa intensa mirada a la rubia, esa que tanto lo asustaba y molestaba, pero nuevamente lo tranquilizaba que lo hiciera mientras Yellow no lo miraba, ya que la rubia estaba sumamente concentrada en intentar retirar el peine sin lastimar al chico de cabellos rojos.

Cuando finalmente la rubia pudo sacar el peine, se alejó del pelirrojo, y cuando lo hizo, le dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente:

- Lo logre Silver, ahora está mejor, ¿verdad?-.

El pelirrojo asintió levemente, con la cabeza agachada, intentando ocultar con su flequillo, el notable sonrojo que tenía en su rostro. Pero, justo en el momento en el que la rubia se iba a alejar de él, para ir a terminar de ayudar a preparar las cosas, Silver levanto la cabeza inesperadamente, revelando su gran sonrojo y su intensa mirada, cargada de muchas emociones.

La rubia se quedó helada ante esa mirada. Sin saber muy bien porque, no pudo apartar su mirada de la del pelirrojo y un gran sonrojo comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

Red, que estaba siendo el espectador de esta escena, también se quedó helado… Su gran temor estaba pasando justo delante de sus ojos. El pelirrojo estaba dirigiendo su intensa mirada directamente a la rubia. Debido a esta situación, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, el pelinegro se acercó rápidamente al lugar donde estaban Yellow y Silver, y tomo de la mano a la rubia, arrastrándola con él, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

- Red-san ¿adónde…-. Pero la rubia no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que Red le contesto antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la misma.

- Acompáñame un momento Yellow-. El pelinegro se alejaba a un paso muy apresurado de todos sus amigos, arrastrando a la rubia con él… Pero cuando su mente analizo lo que acababa de hacer, fue disminuyendo el paso, hasta que se detuvo por completo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, todos en el claro aún estaban impactados por las acciones del pelinegro… Pero lo que no sabían, era que la hora en la que la rubia se había puesto el perfume hace cuatro días atrás, se estaba acercando… Ya era la hora, los efectos habían terminado…

Todos los chicos de repente pestañaron, y comenzaron a mirarse con confusión.

- ¿Qué… fue lo que sucedió?-. El primero en salir de su trance fue Green, y todavía no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando… Recordaba lo vivido en esos cinco días, pero todavía no entendía por qué había tenido esos repentinos sentimientos hacia la que alguna vez había sido su estudiante, y porque los mismos, se habían esfumado como por arte de magia.

Blue también había salido de la impresión, y de repente, al escuchar al castaño, recordó que ese era el momento en el que terminaban los efectos del perfume, por lo tanto, ya no habría problemas con los chicos. Así que se le ocurrió otra travesura que prometía ser interesante y divertida, al menos para ella…

- Luego les explicamos chicos, ahora síganme, esto va ser interesante, jojojo-. La castaña se encamino rápidamente hacia el lugar por donde se habían ido Red y Yellow, mejor dicho por dónde Red se había ido arrastrado a Yellow con él.

Green, quien entendió rápidamente las acciones de la castaña, suspiro cansadamente y comenzó a seguirla. Sabía que no tenía caso intentar averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo, al menos no por ahora, así que les hizo uno seña a todos para que los siguieran.

Crystal y Sapphire, las cuales aún estaban sorprendidas por lo sucedido hace un momento, comenzaron a seguirlos sin pensarlo demasiado… Mientras tanto, Ruby, Gold y Silver; todavía estaban confundidos por sus acciones y sentimientos durante esos cinco días, y es que no podían creer lo que recordaban con respecto a la rubia, así que mientras pensaban en esto, seguían a sus compañeros Pokedex Holder, sin ni siquiera notar que lo hacían…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin llego el quinto día… Pero, ¿qué pasara a partir de ahora? Las sorpresas apenas comienzan…

* * *

**No me digan nada! Lo se, juro que lo se... No fue Gold, no fue Green, y ni siquiera fue Ruby... FUE SILVER! Si, fue nuestro tímido, vergonzoso, callado e inexpresivo Silver! Silver fue el que hizo explotar a Red! Lo se, ni yo lo puedo creer... Y es que este capitulo, prácticamente se escribió solo... Cuando termine de escribirlo y lo leí para corregirlo, me dije: "¿En serio?" Pero igual estoy sumamente conforme por como quedo!**

**Tranquila Yami4923, juro que el fic no terminara sin que Red golpee a alguien! Y no me olvide de mi promesa, te aviso en el capitulo en la que lo ponga!**

**Bien, no quiero adelantarles nada... Pero solo diré: fanáticos del Specialshipping, preparence!**

**Bueno, tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo el 3, pues para los que no lo saben, el 3 de Marzo es el cumpleaños de Yellow, y estoy segura que le encantara mi regalo!... O tal vez no, la verdad es que no se si torturo a la pobre Yellow, o si la ayudo secretamente... Ya que si no la torturara, Red nunca se abría dado cuenta, y estoy segura que luego me agradecerá eso... Si no llego para el 3, se las prometo sin falta el 5!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!Por favor, háganme saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes! En verdad les agradezco a los que leen, y espero que les siga gustando!**

**Otra vez gracias, y nos vemos en la continuación!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Perdón, perdón, perdón, no saben lo decepcionada que estoy por haber faltado a mi palabra... Pero tengo mis razones, para los que quieran saberlas, se las doy luego de los agradecimientos!**

**Antes que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto...**

**Sobre el fic: **

**- blabla-. Dialogo.**

**- _blabla-. _Pensamientos.**

**Quiero agradecer a: Yami4923; AkitaCami02; Mis Herondale Black; RubyLRed; Kim Ishida; Amethyst2000; xXKushinaXx; Teklay; Caaro13; Angelinda; Princessfic; Rukineko1; ZPDyana; zoruastar; en serio muchas gracias, y es que sin su apoyo en verdad no me hubiera animado a seguir con este fic, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome con esta historia, y espero que los escasos capítulos que nos van quedando, sigan siendo de su agrado! También agradezco a SpinerGYS (aunque no se si lo va a ver) por agregar el fic a la comunidad...**

**Bueno les comento porque no pude subirlo cuando prometí... Lo que sucedió fue que el 3 (Feliz cumple Yellow) me levante con un fuerte resfriado, que lamentablemente aun padezco T-T sigan mi consejo, y no se queden dormidos con la ventana abierta... Luego el 5, tuve que ir al medico, no por el resfrió, por suerte eso no es tan grave, pero tuve que ir a entregar los estudios, por el problema que tuve la otra vez... Y para mi desgracia, recibí malas noticias... Bueno, se preguntaran porque no el 6 y el 7, bueno estuve en reposo por el refrió, y mi dolor de cabeza y garganta me impedían la mayor parte del tiempo escribir, ademas que estaba un poco desanimada por lo otro... Pero bueno, tras recibir dos hermosas quejas :D me dije: "Basta, esforzate y escribiles la conti" y así es como estoy hoy acá. Solo para que sepan, no me molesto, ya que tenían razón, y fue eso lo que me motivo, asique aquí estoy con la continuación... Los responsabilizo si mañana me levanto peor (mentira nwn). Espero que les guste!**

**Otra cosa, muchas gracias por sus hermoso review, no puedo creer que casi sean 50, en serio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, y yo que pensé que no le iba a gustar a nadie... En serio, gracias a todos los que comentan, los que la siguen, los que la pusieron en favoritos, y a todos los que simplemente les gusta y leen este fic... En serio, muchas gracias!**

**Bien, solo una cosa mas...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Si eres fanático del Specialshipping, se recomienda que lea este capitulo en soledad, donde nadie lo pueda escuchar.**

**Bueno, los dejo de molestar, agradezco a los que leen, y sin mas espera:**

* * *

**PERFUME PARA ENAMORAR**

**CAPITULO 6**

Mientras tanto, en un lugar algo apartado del claro, Yellow no entendía lo que sucedía…

- Red-san ¿qué ocurre?-.

Red aún continuaba inmóvil por lo que acababa de hacer… Su cuerpo había actuado por voluntad propia, y al entender lo que había hecho, no podía salir de su asombro… Él había arrastrado a Yellow con él para decirle sus sentimientos. Pero no lo entendió hasta ese momento, ya que lo había hecho inconscientemente, y la verdad es que recién se percataba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Pero ya no había vuelta atrás…

- Yellow, te traje aquí para decirte que finalmente me di cuenta… Después de tanto tiempo por fin lo entendí-. El pelinegro ya estaba seguro y decidido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La rubia al escuchar esas palabras se imaginó lo peor, malentendiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo el pelinegro.

-_Red-san solo puede hablar de una cosa… Él debe haberse dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él... Solo puede estar refiriéndose a eso... Seguro que me dirá que él no me ve de esa forma, que él me ve como una hermanita… Seguro que tratara de alejarse de mí… Pero yo no puedo permitir eso… No me importa que no sienta lo mismo por mí, solo quiero permanecer a su lado, no importa si es como hermana, como amiga, como chico… Eso no importa… Me conformo con solo estar su lado… _- Red-san no es lo que tú piensas, en verdad, todo es un malentendido-. Dijo la rubia desesperadamente.

El pelinegro, que estaba reuniendo fuerzas para continuar, se desconcertó completamente.

- ¿De qué hablas Yellow?-. Pregunto el pelinegro totalmente confundido.

La rubia que esperaba lo peor, también se desconcertó completamente.

- ¿Eh?… No, espera Red-san, ¿a qué te referías tú?-. A ahora la confundida era Yellow.

- Oye, yo pregunte primero-.

Mientras Red y Yellow hablaban, no se daban cuenta de que no estaban solos… Blue por fin los había podido alcanzar y se encontraba escondida detrás de unos arbustos, esperando, observando y escuchando atentamente. Green, el cual no había tardado mucho en alcanzarla, también estaba observando la situación entre la rubia y el pelinegro. Y no faltaba mucho para que todos los demás llegaran.

El pelinegro y la rubia al notar a la situación que habían llegado, no pudieron evitar reír… Y es que ambos habían querido, inconscientemente, retrasar lo que el pelinegro quería decir.

- Lo siento por interrumpirte Red-san-. Dijo la rubia disculpándose. - Por favor dime lo que tenías que decirme-. Yellow ya estaba preparada, sabía lo que le iba a decir el pelinegro, pero también sabía que lo tenía que escuchar primero, para luego tratar de contradecir aquello, y así evitar que el pelinegro se alejara de ella.

- D-De acuerdo-. Ya era la hora… Tenía que dejar de intentar atrasar aquello… Él ya había decidido que le diría lo que sentía a Yellow. Él no era ningún cobarde, y no se rendiría sin importar la respuesta de la rubia. - Bien, como te decía Yellow, después de tanto tiempo, por fin lo entendí… Por fin me di cuenta de ello-. El nerviosismo de la rubia, crecía más y más, con cada palabra que decía el pelinegro. - A lo que me refiero, es que después de tanto tiempo, por fin entendí mis sentimientos-. La rubia que había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor, los abrió con sorpresa… Ahora sí que no entendía nada… - Yellow, tú me gustas-. Red comenzó a sonrojarse un poco, comenzando a buscar los ojos de la rubia, mientras que Yellow aun trataba de procesar aquello que había dicho el pelinegro.

- ¿Q-Que fue lo q-que dijiste Red-san?-. No podía estar sucediendo aquello. ¿Era un sueño, verdad? ¿Se había quedado dormida y otra vez soñaba con que Red sentía lo mismo que ella, y le declaraba su amor por ella? Eso no podía ser real, en verdad no lo creía, estaba segura de que aquello se trataba de un sueño.

- Escucha Yellow, está bien si no sientes lo mismo por mi… Pero debo decirte que yo no me rendiré hasta que eso cambie… Yo-.

- E-Eso no es necesario Red-san, p-porque yo siento lo mismo-. Está bien, si aquello era un sueño, podría disfrutarlo… Aunque todo le parecía muy real, y no recordaba haberse dormido… Pero, en fin, sabía que tenía que despertar, ya que si eso continuaba, le dolería mucho cuando se despertara, pues esos sueños, siempre la lastimaban. - ¿Puedo pedirle un favor Red-san? Pellízqueme, y no se contenga, hágalo fuerte-. Dijo Yellow decididamente.

Blue, quien estaba escuchando todo atentamente, al oír a Red, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse a aquellos dos para escuchar mejor, y confirmar que aquella confesión no había sido su imaginación… Pero Green, el cual estaba a su lado, completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su amigo, le impidió hacerlo, tomándola de la cintura y sentándola forzadamente en el piso.

- No interrumpas esto Blue-. Le dijo el castaño seriamente susurrando, para que no lo escucharan ni la rubia ni el pelinegro.

Los demás Pokédex Holder también habían llegado donde estaban sus sempai castaños… Y se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que ellos, ya que no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, o sea, lo que estaban viendo y escuchando.

Red al escuchar a Yellow, se sintió verdaderamente feliz. A tal punto, que sintió un agradable calor inundando su pecho… Pero todo eso se derrumbó de repente… ¿Acaso le había pedido que la pellizcara? ¿No hubiera sido más normal abrazarlo o llorar? Entonces lo entendió… Yellow pensaba que estaba dormida…

- ¿Qué? No Yellow, esto no es un sueño-. Red no pudo evitar sonreír divertido por lo que pensaba la rubia… Y es que solo Yellow pensaría que aquella confesión sería un sueño.

- No importa Red-san, tú solo pellízcame-. Aquello no podía ser real… Esa situación, para su desgracia, nunca pasaría realmente.

- ¿Y si mejor te beso?-. A Red ya se le había ido todo el nerviosismo, y es que la rubia le había dicho que sentía lo mismo. Por esa razón también estaba muy feliz y confiado. Yellow, por otro lado, se sonrojo furiosamente… Y es que el Red de sus sueños no era así generalmente… Lo que tendría que seguir, como habitualmente pasaba en todos sus sueños, era que, él la abrazaba dulcemente, mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos.

A todos los Pokédex Holder escondidos se les desencajo la mandíbula… ¿Y es que acaso ese era el Red que conocían?

- Así se hace Red-sempai-.

- Cállate Gold que nos van a escuchar-. Lo regaño la castaña en susurros.

Todos en esos momentos, a excepción del ojidorado y la castaña, estaban algo incomodos… Y es que sentían que mirar y escuchar aquello, ya era demasiada invasión a la privacidad… Todos comenzaban a mirar a otro lado, algo sonrojados por lo que estaban escuchando y por lo que estaba sucediendo ente la rubia y el pelinegro.

- ¿Q-Que dijiste Red-san?-. Yellow, a pesar de seguir creyendo que todo aquello era un sueño, no podía evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa.

- Claro, así veraz que esto no es un sueño, y a la vez nos expresaremos nuestros sentimientos… Lo que tienes que hacer, es concentrarte en todas las emociones y sensaciones que te provocaran el beso, y así comprobaras por ti misma que esto no es un sueño-. Red sonría cada vez más al ver que el sonrojo de la rubia iba en aumento, mientras él se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos.

- E-Espera Red-san… Y-Yo en v-verdad prefiero e-el pellizco-. Yellow no podía creer que estuviera soñando aquello… Y es que nunca había llegado a tanto con el Red de sus sueños… Pues eran muy tímida hasta para soñar aquello. Pero al parecer su subconsciente la había traicionado. Ahora se daba cuenta que hasta a él (su subconsciente) le gustaba hacerla sonrojar hasta en sus sueños.

- Claro que no Yellow, así no lo creerías. Solo de esta forma lo podrás comprobar-. Red tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas pasarían así, pero de todas formas, le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras tanto, todos los Pokédex Holder se habían volteado sonrojados hacia otro lado, todos a excepción de Gold y Blue, los cuales estaban observando y escuchando todo atentamente.

Red comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Yellow, y al notar que la rubia tenía la intensión de escapar, poso una de sus manos en la cintura de la misma y la otra en su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, impidiéndoselo… Bueno está bien, ella seguía siendo muy tímida, pero aquello era un sueño, y la verdad es que si era Red quien la besaba, no le importaba demasiado, es más, aunque la avergonzara admitirlo, ella también quería que él continuara con aquello, que el pelinegro le diera su primer beso… Entonces fue así como la rubia dejo de poner resistencia, y se quedó inmóvil, esperando que el pelinegro hiciera todo el trabajo, pues ella era nueva en eso…

El pelinegro también era nuevo en aquello, pero se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos… Poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, para luego moverlos lentamente, generando así, un dulce y tierno beso… Aunque el beso fue inexperto, pues aquel había sido simplemente un leve roce, había despertado muchas sensaciones en ellos, pues ambos se estremecieron ante la unión de sus labios, sintiendo como si una leve corriente eléctrica, los recorriera de pies a cabeza; y los dos sintieron, como un calor inundaba sus pechos, dándoles la sensación, de que simplemente siempre habían esperado por aquella situación.

Yellow al notar aquellas sensaciones y otras más que no podía explicar, noto que aquello no era un sueño… Pues cuando soñaba, aunque el Red de sus sueños la abrazara, no sentía el calor de su cuerpo… Y en este caso, había sentido claramente el calor de sus labios contra los suyos. Al entender aquello, la cara de la rubia se puso roja, y solo pudo decir:

- N-No es un s-sueño, ¿v-verdad R-Red-san?-. Aún estaba sumamente aturdida y sorprendida por su reciente descubrimiento, y una parte de ella, aún seguía creyendo que todo eso era un sueño.

- Yellow, ¿acaso tienes esa clase de sueños?-. Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido, para luego sonreír divertido. - ¿Ahora si me crees Yellow?-. Dijo Red satisfecho por la situación que acababa de pasar, mientras sonreía nuevamente.

- ¡¿Ahora si van a vivir juntos?!-. Grito Blue divertida… Por fin lograría incomodar a Red.

Tanto la rubia como el pelinegro se pusieron rojos al notar que no estaban solos… Y es que aquello, había pasado de ser una extraña confesión, a ser una situación verdaderamente incomoda y vergonzosa.

- ¡Cállate chica ruidosa! Acabas de arruinarles el momento, ¿lo sabias?-. Green se dio un golpe mental por no haber impedido aquello, pero es que ni siquiera se había percatado de que la castaña iba a hacer aquello, ya que estaba muy concentrado mirando hacia otro lado.

- L-Lo siento sempais, no e-estábamos viendo, ni nada de eso, e-es solo que se fueron tan repentinamente q-que nos preocupamos, y-y entonces…-. Decía una Crystal sonrojada, la cual no sabía cómo disculparse por haber presenciado aquello y menos por haberlo interrumpido.

- Bien hecho Red-sempai-. Gold le sonreía pícaramente a Red, y es que nunca se hubiera imaginado a su distraído sempai haciendo algo como aquello.

- ¡Cierra la boca Gold! Se suponía que ninguno estábamos viendo-.

- Habla por ti, chica súper seria-.

Cada vez Red y Yellow enrojecían más y más, y es que en verdad aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado vergonzoso.

Ruby que aún se encontraba confundido por sus acciones pasadas, absorto de la situación que pasaba a su alrededor, recordó algo que lo aterrorizo completamente.

- No le avise a papá que vendría hacia aquí-. Ruby palidecía cada vez más al pensar en aquello… Y es que ya habían pasado cinco días y él no se había comunicado con sus padres para explicarles por qué se había ido. Si Norman pensaba que él había huido otra vez, estaba perdido, ya que su padre lo encontraría en cualquier parte a donde fuera que él vaya, y le haría "pagar" por hacer que su madre se preocupara.

Todos rápidamente olvidaron la situación que había sucedido hace unos momentos, y posaron sus miradas en el Pokédex Holder de Hoenn, que con cada minuto que pasaba, mas palidecía su cara.

- Ah, es verdad, yo tampoco le avise nada a papá-. Decía la ojizafiro, entre inocente y pensativamente, mientras recién se percataba de aquel "pequeño" detalle.

Todos pasaron sus miradas de forma reiterada de Ruby a Sapphire, y así todos dieron por concluido aquel día de campo en el bosque… Ya que los dos Pokédex Holder de Hoenn, explicaron su situación, por lo que informaron a todos que ya tenían que volver a su región, no sin antes usar el teléfono de la casa de la rubia (pues era la que vivía más cerca del bosque) para poder llamar a sus casas. Esto le urgía más al chico del gorro, por supuesto; pero ya que tenía la posibilidad, la ojizafiro también llamaría a su casa, claro que eso no era muy imprescindible para ella que digamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego que Ruby y Sapphire hubieran llamado a sus casas, Ruby ya había recuperado el color habitual de su rostro, mas su cara de preocupación no había cambiado… Por lo tanto, el gran grupo de Pokédex Holder se dirigió a la ruta 21, ya que allí era donde se despedirían de los dos chicos de Hoenn.

Una vez que habían llegado a dicha ruta, los dos Pokédex Holder del Trio de Hoenn se subieron sobre el Walo de Sapphire, provocando así, que sus sempais los comenzaran a despedir…

- Adiós, chica salvaje, chico cursi-. Gold fue el primero en hablar, tras percatarse que esos dos ya habían comenzado a navegar.

- Adiós chicos, tengan cuidado por favor-. Crystal se despedía de aquellos chicos, que si bien sabía que habían salvado el mundo en una ocasión, al ser menores que ella, no podía evitar preocuparse por ellos, ni tampoco usar su tono maternal con ambos chicos.

- Adiós, Ruby, Sapphire, regresen pronto-. Yellow comenzaba a entristecerse, pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que todos se volvieran a reunir, y más si no había una batalla de por medio.

Y así todos se despedían de Ruby y Sapphire, mientras estos se alejaban más y más de Pueblo Paleta…

A Blue no le inquieto mucho no haberle contado a Ruby lo del perfume, pues ya lo haría Sapphire, y ella todavía no quería hablar de aquello, es más, si podía, preferiría no hablar sobre eso.

- Conque ¿así eres cuando estás enamorado?, Ruby-. Sapphire había encontrado una buena excusa para presionar al chico del gorro con respecto a su confesión.

- ¿De qué hablas Sapphire?-. Él lo sabía claramente, pues recordaba lo que había hecho y lo que había sentido durante esos cinco días, aunque aún no lo entendía.

- Veras, tu viniste aquí, porque Yellow-sempai uso por accidente, un perfume que enamoraba a todo aquel que le tuviera cariño, y ese perfume llegaba hasta Hoenn… Esa es la razón por la cual viniste a Kanto y por la cual actuaste de esa forma con Yellow-sempai… Y repito, ahora sé cómo eres cuando estás enamorado… ¿Así que, "le aseguro que se verá muy bien Yellow-sempai"?-. Sapphire dijo esto, imitando a Ruby, cuando este le hizo los trajes a la rubia.

- Pero eso no es nada novedoso, yo siempre les hago trajes y ayudo a las personas que no tienen el estilo de su persona y que no saben apreciar las cosas hermosas-. Ruby sabía a qué se refería la ojizafiro, pero él aún no estaba listo para admitir aquello, sabía que era un cobarde por no hacerlo, pero él no quería estropear aquella relación que tenía con Sapphire, ya que no quería perderla, o sea, que ella se alejara de él; y estaba seguro que si admitía "aquello", ella tarde o temprano, se alejaría de su lado.

- No niego eso, pero no a todos les dices que les quedaran bien-. Al fin lo había atrapado, estaba segura que de esta no se escaparía.

Era cierto, aquello solo se lo había dicho a ella, y ahora también a la rubia, aunque no de manera consiente… Y no se lo diría a otro que no fuera ella, otra vez… Pero Ruby, aún no estaba listo para admitirlo.

- Claro que si lo hago-.

- Vamos Ruby, solo tienes que admitirlo-.

- No sé de qué estás hablando-.

Y así, esos dos, nuevamente comenzaban con sus peleas, pues la ojizafiro no se rendiría hasta que el chico de ojos rubíes lo admitiera… Por otra parte, Ruby comenzaba a arrepentirse de ir en compañía de Sapphire, obviamente no le desagradaba la chica (es más le gustaba), pero esos iban a ser unos largos días de navegación en su compañía, pues sabia, que no pararía hasta llegar a Hoenn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El quinto día aun no termina... ¿Qué más sucederá?

* * *

**AJA, PENSABAN QUE ERA EL ULTIMO ¿VERDAD? LOS ENGAÑE, JAJAJAJA *risa psicopata* (?)**

**Okey... Perdón, Red, Yellow... Pero Blue había planeado esto desde el primer momento -.- ¿Te gusto mi regalo Yellow? Fue atrasado, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta :) (Y aquí es cuando mis lectores piensan que estoy loca).  
**

**Bien, ¿les gusto mi confección? Perdón si esperaban algo mas tierno, pero es que con esos dos, es imposible hacerlo sin salirse de sus personalidades... Ustedes me dirán, "igual te saliste bastante" pero saben, siempre creí, que una vez que Red se entere de los sentimientos de Yellow, y (ojala) estos vuelvan pareja, siempre pensé que el seria de esa manera... O sea, el que de el primer paso, para besarla o abrazarla, ya que Yellow es muy tímida :3 Yo personalmente quede realmente conforme... Y es que para mi quedo original jaja.**

**Les juro que me sonroje escribiendo esto, les parecerá tonto, pero cada cosa que escribo, me la imagino primero, y mientras escribía me imaginaba ese tierno beso, y bueno, termine con la cara roja... **

**Fanáticos**** del Franticshipping, perdónenme... Pero es que Ruby es tan tonto, al igual que tierno... Por un lado me enoja, y por el otro, me obliga a entenderlo... Pero bueno, de todas formas, ya había aclarado que eran insinuaciones, aunque de igual manera, me puse triste T-T**

**Bueno, lamentablemente voy a informar que el próximo capitulo tal vez ya sea el ultimo :´( No creo poder estirarlo mucho mas, y bueno, aunque me ponga triste, realmente me alegra que me hayan acompañado todos estos días, con esta historia que pensé que no tenia futuro... Muchas gracias... **

**Saltándome**** el lado sentimental para no llorar, para el capitulo que viene, solo voy a decir: Fanáticos del Oldrival, no me maten D: Jajaja, tendrán que esperar para saber a que me refiero...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Por favor háganme saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes! Agradezco a los que leen este fic desde siempre, y a los que se van sumando (aunque ya no queda demasiado T-T) espero que les siga gustando!**

**Otra vez, gracias por leer, y nos vemos en la continuación!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Perdón si los hice esperar demasiado... Y esta vez no tengo escusas... Bah, solo una, ¿la verdad? no quería terminar T-T**

**Antes que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto...**

**Sobre el fic:**

**- blabla-. Dialogo.**

**- _blabla-. _Pensamientos.**

**Quiero agradecer a: Yami4923; Angelinda; Kim Ishida; Miss Herondale Black; AkitaCami02; zoruastar; Teklay; RubyLRed; diego4560; Amesthyst2000; ZPDyana; Donutita; Princessfic; Rukineko1; muchas gracias, en serio les agradezco por haberme apoyado todo este tiempo, y es que sin su apoyo en serio nunca me hubiera animado a continuarlo y mucho menos a terminarlo, en serio muchas gracias, los voy a extrañar, pero espero que no sea la ultima vez que nos leamos! En serio les agradezco por todo! También agradezco a SpinerGYS por subir el fic a la comunidad...**

**Contesto a aninomos/as:**

**shushu: Muchas gracias por esperarla, en serio te lo agradezco, y también agradezco tu hermoso apoyo anónimo :D Gracias por el hermoso review, y por leer en fic! Espero que te guste el final, y gracias por animarme a continuar! Saludos!**

**zoruastar: Jajaja, logre engañarte :D Pero ahora este si es el final! Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, y por dejarme un hermoso review, en serio agradezco tu apoyo! Muchas gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy mucho mejor! Espero que te guste este ultima actialización... Saludos**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi salud, en serio les agradezco sus palabras preocupadas (?) Ya estoy mucho mejor, muchas gracias por preocuparse y desearme que me mejore, fue muy importante para mi, me puso muy feliz! Asique gracias!**

**Bien, quiero pedirles disculpas a los fanáticos del Oldrival, y es que creo que exagere (aunque ya van a entender a que me refiero), lamento haberlos dejado preocupados, no pasa nada malo jaja. Espero que les guste como quedo el Oldrival que plasme!**

**Bueno, para todos los que me pidieron/exigieron el golpe... Aquí esta, no los hago esperar mas, aunque quiero que sepan que son malos al querer que haya alguien golpeado... Asique, luego quiero que le pidan disculpas a la pobre personita que fue golpeada por Red... ¡Esto lo pidieron tus fanáticos, yo te amo y no quería hacerlo, ellos me lo exigieron! Bien, va dedicado especialmente para Yami4923 que me viene pidiendo esto prácticamente desde el primer capitulo jajaja. Espero que te guste, y también veraz la frase que me recomendaste!**

**Bien, ya que estoy en eso, Angelinda, mi linda acosadora, todavía recuerdo cuando en el segundo capitulo me sugeriste poner a Bill y Daisy, y un poco de Teashipping, bueno, aun agradezco tu sugerencia, y aquí veraz como cerré esa escena... Espero que te guste como quedo :) Esa parte te la dedico especialmente a vos!**

**Lo se, esto esta quedando largo, pero como es el ultimo capitulo, aguántense y lean todo lo que pongo, porque va a ser lo ultimo :( Muchas, pero muchas gracias por todos sus review, no saben en verdad lo feliz que me ponen cada uno de ellos, y lo que me animan a continuar, en serio muchas gracias! Gracias a todos los que comentaron, pusieron en favoritos y siguieron este fic, en serio se los agradezco! También a los que simplemente les gusto y se tomaron un tiempito para leerlo, en verdad muchas gracias! **

**Bueno, solo una cosa mas:**

**Advertencia: Si eres fanático del Oldrival y el Mangaquest, se recomienda leer este capitulo en soledad, en donde nadie los pueda escuchar! Y si eres fanático del Oldrival, no me pegues D:**

**Bueno los dejo de molestar, sin esperar mas, aquí esta el final de:**

* * *

**PERFUME PARA ENAMORAR**

**CAPITULO 7**

Por otra parte, los Pokédex Holder restantes ya habían perdido de vista a Ruby y Sapphire… Todos se habían quedado en silencio, mientras tenían la mirada perdida por el lugar por el cual se habían alejado los dos pequeños portadores de Pokédex de Hoenn.

Pero Green, el cual había sido el primero que había reaccionado luego de que se habían alejado, antes que alguien dijera algo, se adelantó y encaro a Blue de frente, para que la castaña no escapara (como ella había planeado) de darles una explicación…

- ¿Ahora si nos vas a decir qué demonios sucede o sucedió aquí?-. Hablo Green bastante serio, logrando que la mirada de todos se posara sobre la castaña, haciendo que la misma comenzara a ponerse extrañamente nerviosa.

- Bien, se los contare, pero primero tenemos que ir al Laboratorio del Prof. Oak-. Dijo Blue completamente resignada, y es que el castaño se le había adelantado antes de que ella pudiera decir algo que la excusara para huir de aquella pregunta, y de dar aquella explicación.

- ¿Al laboratorio de mi abuelo? ¿Por qué es necesario que nos cuentes ahí?-. Pregunto Green desconfiado, y es que pensaba que aquella era una táctica de la castaña para evadir la pregunta, y escapar de aquella situación.

- Porque le prometí que también se lo contaría a él, y es por eso que prefiero contárselo a todos juntos de una sola vez-. Hablo Blue bastante a la defensiva, pues había entendido la razón por la cual Green le había preguntado eso, y le molestaba que el castaño desconfiara de ella.

- De acuerdo-. Contesto el castaño con el mismo tono que Blue, o sea, el mismo tono que le había desagradado demasiado.

- De acuerdo-. Repitió la castaña burlonamente, pero con una mirada desafiante.

Green frunció el ceño ante el tono que había usado la castaña y más ante su mirada. Silver también lo hizo, pero no por las mismas razones que el castaño, ya que él lo hizo, porque le estaba molestando demasiado la manera en la cual Green trataba a la castaña, pero se había quedado callado porque él también quería averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Crystal, por otro lado, al ver al castaño fruncir el ceño, se adelantó a decir algo para calmar aquella situación que se estaba acercando, pues se había percatado, que aquellos dos castaños estaban a punto de comenzar una "guerra", es decir, una pelea entre ambos.

- Bien entonces, pongámonos en marcha-. Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara, y comenzando a caminar, para que todos la siguieran.

Green suspiro fuerte y cansadamente, y comenzó a seguir a sus compañeros Pokédex Holder, los cuales, habían comenzado a seguir a Crystal ni bien esta empezó a caminar, tratando también de calmar aquella escena… Por otro lado, Blue inflo sus cachetes, haciendo un puchero molesto, como si fuera una niña chiquita, y también comenzó a dirigirse al Laboratorio del Prof. Oak.

No tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar al Laboratorio, y al entrar, todos comenzaron a saludar al Profesor, el cual no tardo en mostrar su expresión confundida, pues no entendía la inesperada visita de sus Pokédex Holder.

- Hola chicos, ¿sucedió algo?-. Pregunto el Investigador Pokémon todavía confundido.

- Hola abuelo… No, solo vinimos a aclarar algo-. Dijo Green molesto mientras miraba de reojo a Blue acusadoramente.

El Profesor, al observar aquella acción y el humor por parte de su nieto, entendió lo que estaba sucediendo… Y es que, seguramente, se relacionaba con la situación extraña que había presenciado en su laboratorio unos días atrás.

- Ya veo… Entonces, tomen asiento mientras preparo un poco de té-. Dijo el Investigador Pokémon, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dirigirse a la cocina de su laboratorio/casa.

- ¿Y Daisy?-. Pregunto el castaño bastante extrañado porque no fuera su hermana la que se ofrecía a preparar el té.

- Salió con Bill-. Dijo el Profesor despreocupadamente.

- ¡¿Qué?!-. Pregunto el castaño entre alarmado y enojado.

- Ah, no, quiero decir, la mande a hacer un encargo junto con Bill-. Se corrigió rápidamente el Investigador al ver la reacción y actitud de su nieto, comprobando que Green había vuelto a ser el de siempre, mientras ahora de dirigía a la cocina de una manera más apresurada.

- Déjeme que le ayude Profesor-. Se apresuró a decir Crys, mientras seguía al Prof. Oak a la cocina, pues al no estar Daisy, alguien debía ayudarlo, y en verdad a Crystal no le importaba darle una mano.

- Gracias Crys-.

Mientras tanto, todos los demás, comenzaron a sentarse en la gran mesa que tenía el Profesor, y en la cual, él se encontraba sentado en el momento que ellos llegaron… Por otro lado, Green comenzaba a sacar los archivos que ocupaban la mesa; los revisaba, y los acomodaba en sus respectivas carpetas… Al castaño le llevo un rato hacer aquello, y es que, aunque él solía ayudar a su abuelo con el papeleo, al aparecer Crys, él se había concentrado de lleno en el gimnasio, y es por eso que se había desacostumbrado a hacer aquel trabajo… Pero termino justo a tiempo, ya que ni bien había logrado terminar con su labor, habían regresado el Profesor y Crystal con el té preparado.

- Gracias Green-. Le dijo el Profesor, al ver que el castaño se había encargado de acomodar todos los archivos en sus carpetas correspondientes… A lo cual Green solo respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

El Investigador Pokémon y la peliazul se sentaron en los lugares que quedaban libres en aquella mesa, y comenzaron a repartir las tazas de té, mientras esperaban que Blue comenzara a relatar…

- ¿Y bien?-. Pregunto el castaño perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, mientras que Silver le dirigía una mirada de advertimiento a este.

- Ya voy, ya voy-. Dijo Blue mientras bebía un poco de su taza, pues sabía que estaba irritando al castaño, y no se imaginan lo que la divertía hacer aquello. - Bueno lo que sucedió es bastante gracioso en realidad-. Dijo la castaña mientras miraba y le sonreía divertida a la rubia… La cual no tardo en poner una expresión de sufrimiento, y es que para ella, eso había sido aquello.

Todos los demás, pasaban su mirada de la rubia a la castaña, sin entender ni una sola palabra, excepto Crystal claro.

- Bueno, lo que paso, es que accidentalmente, logre convencer a Yellow de usar un perfume que servía para enamorar, el cual conseguí por simples casualidades de la vida, y el cual no funciono como yo esperaba… La verdad, yo pensé que ese perfume iba a enamorar a la persona a la cual amaba su portador-. Dijo la castaña, provocando que todos miraran disimuladamente a Red, sin embargo, el pelinegro no entendió porque todos sus compañeros hicieron esto. - Pero resulta que ese perfume enamoraba a todos los que le tuvieran afecto a Yellow, todos excepto a los que ya estaban enamorados de ella-. Esta vez Yellow abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues la castaña nunca le había explicado eso a ella. Sin poderlo evitar, todo lo que no entendía y la entristecía, comenzó a tomar su lugar en su cabecita. - Pero obviamente no supe nada de esto hasta que Yellow ya se había puesto el perfume… Bueno, abreviando un poco, el efecto duraba cinco días y llegaba hasta Hoenn, y esa es la explicación por la cual todos actuaban de esa manera… De esa ridícula manera, ¿es que todos van a ser así cuando estén enamorados?-. Dijo Blue abreviando lo más que pudo el relato, a la vez que se burlaba de la actitud de sus compañeros, mientras que estos bajaban la mirada y se sonrojaban.

Red por su parte, por fin había entendido toda la situación, y en verdad estaba sumamente agradecido con la castaña y con aquel perfume… Ya que gracias al mismo pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yellow, y también le agradecía a la castaña por obligar a la rubia a usarlo (pues estaba seguro de que la había convencido tras alguna persuasión) y que no le dijera nada de eso a él, pues así había tenido la oportunidad de darse cuenta por sí mismo.

- Asique fue todo una travesura de Blue-sempai… Ya me lo imaginaba de todas formas-. Dijo Gold, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con una expresión de inteligencia.

- Cierra la boca Gold, Onee-san ya dijo que las cosas no salieron como ella había planeado-. Dijo Silver bastante irritado por como su amigo pensaba de Blue.

- Si es verdad, no salieron como yo imagine, pero eso no quiere decir que por eso no fue muy entretenido, jojojo-. Rió Blue al recordar todas las situaciones que había presenciado durante esos cinco días.

Silver suspiro resignadamente y puso una mirada desinteresada mientras la castaña lo abrazaba. El pelirrojo no entendía por qué se molestaba tanto en defender a la castaña, si después de todo, ella misma se encargaba de desmentirlo…

- Ya veo… Tienes razón Blue, fue muy divertido-. Dijo sonriendo el Profesor, y es que el Investigador todavía recordaba las acciones de su nieto hace unos días, y no podía evitar sonreír divertido por las mismas, ya que la actitud del castaño se había vuelto muy inmadura durante esos cinco días, hasta le había hecho recordar viejos tiempos… Además también era un poco divertido ver a la pobre Yellow sonrojada, y al despistado de Red, serio y celoso, en verdad aquello había sido un show bastante divertido para él, de lo poco que había alcanzado a ver.

- Bueno ahora que todo ya está aclarado, creo que yo mejor me retiro-. Dijo Crys, y la verdad es que la peliazul había esperado con ansias este momento, pues ahora en verdad ya no estaba preocupada, ya que las cosas ya estaban aclaradas, y debido a eso, ya podría irse a descansar tranquila. - Nos vemos… Ah, y Profesor, si necesita ayuda no dude en llamarme, yo estaré ayudando en la Academia Pokémon del señor Earl-. Dijo la chica sonriente.

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte Crys, no dudare en llamarte si necesito algo… Cuídate por favor-. Le dijo sonriente el Profesor, y es que esa chica, en realidad era una muchacha de buen corazón…

Todos miraron con una sonrisa preocupada a la peliazul, mientras esta se encaminaba a la puerta del Laboratorio… Y es que en verdad Crystal, aun se veía realmente exhausta… La chica de coletas se despidió nuevamente de todos y salió del Laboratorio rumbo a Ciudad Carmín, pues ahí tomaría el S.S. Aqua (no sin antes esperar por sus compañeros y amigos del Trío de Pokédex Holder de Johto), el cual la conduciría hasta Ciudad Olivo.

Crystal tendría que dirigirse a Ciudad Carmín caminando, pues había dejado a sus pokémon en su casa, para que descansaran, y no se aburrieran mientras ella trabajaba… Camino por un largo rato, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, la peliazul diviso una banca, y antes de que sus ojos se cerraran mientras ella caminaba; y que esto le causara una fuerte caída; decidió que podría descansar en ella por algunos minutos… Se sentó en la banca, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos, se fue deslizando por ella, hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo quedo recostado sobre la misma, provocando que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente… Así ella se quedó dormida a medias, pues aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados y su mente estaba descansando, aun así todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, pues sabía que estaba en una situación bastante delicada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio del Prof. Oak, Yellow también comenzaba a pensar en irse de allí, pues ese día se había vuelto extrañamente largo, y la razón de ello era que le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, y aun se encontraba demasiado perturbada por algunas de ellas… Por lo tanto, creía que lo mejor era volver a su casa, a pensar y descansar de todo lo que le había sucedido en ese día. Asique sin esperar un segundo más, decidió que anunciaría que se retiraría…

- C-Creo que yo también debería irme-. Dijo tímidamente la rubia, mientras se ponía lentamente de pie.

- Ah, Yellow, yo te acompaño-. Dijo rápidamente Red, al ver como la rubia se había puesto de pie, e imitando su acción velozmente.

- Ah, Red-san, n-no te molestes-. Dijo la rubia comenzado a sonrojarse, y es que todavía no creía lo que había sucedido en el bosque.

- Por favor Yellow, déjame acompañarte-. Dijo el pelinegro suplicando algo desesperado, y es que no quería perder aquella oportunidad de estar con la rubia a solas.

Yellow se sonrojo por lo que había dicho el pelinegro y aún más por su cara, pues Red tenía una tierna cara de preocupación mezclada con desesperación.

- E-Está bien Red-san-. Dijo la rubia sin lograr oponerse a aquella cara que le mostraba el pelinegro, pues parecía un cachorrito arrepentido.

Todos sonrieron conmovidos por aquella tierna escena, excepto Blue y Gold, los cuales sonrieron pícaramente…

- Buena estrategia Red-sempai-. Le dijo Gold al pelinegro, mientras le daba pequeños codazos en el brazo, provocando que este se sonrojara. - Y felicidades para ti, Yellow-sempai-. Dijo el ojidorado, palmeando tiernamente la espalda a la rubia, mientras le mostraba su sonrisa pícara, provocando que Yellow se sonrojara de sobre manera, tanto por las palabras, como por las acciones del chico de ojos dorados.

En ese momento Red, volvió a recuperar su aura espeluznante, mientras su mirada se tornaba desafiante… Cerró su puño con fuerza, y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo estrello contra la mejilla de Gold, el cual cayó adolorido al piso… En ese momento, todos se levantaron de sus asientos preocupados y se acercaron, mientras que Yellow, no entendía lo que sucedía… La rubia se agacho al lado de Gold, sentándose sobre sus piernas, y ayudo a su compañero a incorporarse tierna y cuidadosamente.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Red-san?-. Pregunto entre alarmada y preocupada la rubia.

- Es verdad Red-sempai, ¿por qué hizo eso?-. Pregunto el ojidorado algo enojado, mientras se sobaba la mejilla adolorida.

Eso pareció enfurecer más al pelinegro, el cual se acercó rápidamente a Gold, y lo alzo, tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

- No vuelvas a tocar a Yellow-. Dijo el pelinegro. Red por fin entendía sus sentimientos, por fin sabía que lo que sentía eran celos, y ahora que Yellow había correspondido sus sentimientos, no estaba dispuesto a retenerlos por más tiempo.

- D-De acuerdo-. Dijo Gold algo nervioso y asustado, mientras tiraba del brazo del pelinegro, tratando de librarse de su agarre. Era raro que el ojidorado estuviera asustado, pero también era raro que Red tuviera esa expresión en su rostro, el cual usualmente lucia distraído y animado, ahora se encontraba con una mirada intimidante y amenazante, mientras sus dientes se apretaban, conteniendo la ira que sentía.

- Me alegro que hayas podido comprenderlo-. Dijo el pelinegro, mientras soltaba la chaqueta de Gold, y sonreía abiertamente, con esa sonrisa despreocupada e inocente que habitualmente esbozaba, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Todos, que estaban mirado asombrados y preocupados aquella escena, no pudieron evitar sonreír nerviosos ante el cambio de actitud del pelinegro.

- Yellow, ¿nos vamos?-. Dijo Red, mientras tomaba a la rubia de la mano, y la situaba a su lado.

- V-Vamos, Red-san-. Yellow aún seguía sorprendida y aturdida por lo que recién había pasado, pero suponía que ya no pasaría nada malo, pues Red había recuperado la cara distraída y despistada, que tanto le gustaba.

Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta del Laboratorio, ante la atenta mirada de todos…

- No vayan a portarse mal chicos-. Decía Blue sonriendo picaramente, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a perderse ninguna oportunidad de molestar a sus queridos amigos (además quería tranquilizar el ambiente que se acababa de formar). Nuevamente el pelinegro adopto un gran sonrojo y Yellow no tardo en acompañarlo, pues su rostro, también se había tornado rojo.

- B-Bueno, adiós a todos, n-nos vemos p-pronto-. Dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras comenzaban a apresurarse, para poder llegar a la puerta y por fin poder retirarse a través de esta.

Gold, el cual ya se había levantado y sentado nuevamente, tampoco quiso perder la oportunidad de molestar a su sempai…

- Nos vemos Red-sempai, luego me cuenta sus progresos-. Le grito Gold al pelinegro, provocando que el rostro de Red se tornara completamente rojo, mientras que él y la rubia, se apresuraron todavía más, por salir de aquel lugar.

Luego de que Red y Yellow se fueran, no tardo en repetirse la misma escena, pues Silver se acercó silenciosa y seriamente a Gold, con la única intención, de imitar la acción de aquellos dos.

- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos…-. Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. - Seguro que Crys nos está esperando para que nos vayamos los tres juntos en el S.S. Aqua-. Termino de decir, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del ojidorado, como una señal para que este se levantara y lo acompañara.

- Si, tienes razón, vamos-. Dijo Gold mientras se levantaba, para así ambos dirigirse a la puerta por donde anteriormente se habían ido la rubia y el pelinegro.

Antes de salir el pelirrojo se paró, se giró, miro y señalo a Green desafiantemente…

- Green-sempai, no moleste mucho a mi hermana-. Le dijo Silver seria y amenazadoramente, pero después sonrió, mientras saludaba a todos con un rápido movimiento de mano… Silver en verdad estaba sumamente agradecido con Green, pues él le había ayudado en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, pero aun así, aunque sabía que él quería mucho a Blue, no le gustaba la forma que tenía el castaño de demostrarlo.

Green le devolvió la sonrisa al pelirrojo, al igual que Blue, y esto provoco que el chico de cabellos rojos y el chico de ojos dorados se fueran del lugar. Al salir, ambos liberaron al mismo tiempo a sus pokémon… Gold a Explotaro y Silver a Honchkrow.

- Bien nos veremos allá, el que llegue primero tendrá que esperar a los demás-. Dijo Gold, provocando que Silver asintiera y sonriera levemente.

Ambos conocían a la peliazul y sabían que ella los estaría esperando, para que los tres regresaran juntos en el barco… Por lo tanto, ambos chicos emprendieron su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gold había perdido de vista a Silver, y es que el pelirrojo se había adelantado bastante volando… Justo cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a Ciudad Carmín, diviso a cierta peliazul durmiendo en una banca… Rápidamente le pidió a Explotaro que se detuviera, y cuando este lo hizo, se bajó de él de un salto, y corrió rápidamente hacia la banca en donde se encontraba la ojicristal durmiendo.

Al llegar a su lado, el ojidorado se inclinó hacia Crystal, y al hacer esto, comprobó que ciertamente la peliazul estaba completamente dormida… Lentamente paso un brazo entre las piernas de la chica, justo donde estaban sus rodillas, y otro por debajo de sus hombros, comenzando así a cargarla.

Crys, quien parecía dormida, no lo estaba completamente, pues aunque estuviera descansando, todos sus sentidos estaban completamente despiertos y atentos. Es por eso, que en cuanto sintió que alguien la alzaba, se preparó para golpear a aquel individuo, fuera quien fuera… Pero algo la obligo a detenerse, y ese algo fue la voz de aquel chico que era el individuo…

- Fíjate que eres descuidada chica súper seria… Quedarte dormida en un lugar así, al alcance de cualquiera-. **(N/A: Ay Gold, justo vos vas a decir eso…)** Decía Gold, mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia Explotaro con la chica en brazos.

Crystal quería hablar en ese momento… Pedirle que la bajara, que no la cargara, pero por alguna razón, su boca no emitía sonido alguno, y sus ojos no podían abrirse, pues sus parpados aún estaban muy cansados como para lograrlo. Sintió como el chico de goggles la subía a su pokemon, el cual supuso que era Typhlosion por su tamaño y dimensión, y él se subía detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda para sostenerla. Un suave sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la peliazul, mientras el ojidorado la recostaba sobre su pecho, y le indicaba al pokémon que retomara el camino que habían dejado abandonado.

Bien, una parte de ella quería golpear al chico de ojos dorados y decirle que se alejara y separara de ella, pero otra parte de ella se relajó completamente, y es que, aunque no sabía muy bien porque, se sentía segura entre los brazos del ojidorado… Sin pensarlo mucho más, se acomodó mejor sobre Gold, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de este, y se durmió completamente.

Por otro lado, Gold al sentir que Crystal se acomodaba y se relajaba en sus brazos, se sonrojo notablemente, pues además de poder sentir el aroma y calor de la peliazul, también podía sentir la acompasada y tranquila respiración de la chica de coletas rozando su cuello, y eso le provocaba un leve cosquilleo, lo que lograba, que se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba… Es por eso que agradeció que la chica estuviera dormida, para que no lo viera en aquel estado que lo delataba tanto.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al Puerto de Ciudad Carmín, ya que montando en Explotaro, aquel camino no había sido tan largo como lo hubiera sido caminando.

Al llegar, pudo comprobar que cierto pelirrojo ya se encontraba esperándolos a ellos, por supuesto, a sus compañeros del Trio de Pokédex Holder de Johto.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Crys?-. Pregunto Silver algo preocupado, al ver como el ojidorado se bajaba de su Typhlosion, para luego tomar a la peliazul en brazos.

- La encontré dormida en el camino… En verdad se ve agotada-. Dijo Gold mirando mejor el rostro de la chica de cabellos azules que tenia en sus brazos.

- No le hiciste nada, ¿verdad pervertido?-. Le pregunto Silver burlonamente.

_- _¡Claro que no! Pero déjame decirte que esta vez, él que salvo a la damisela en aprietos, fui yo. ¡Ha! Esta vez no pudiste jugar al héroe-. Le dijo el ojidorado burlonamente al pelirrojo.

- Bah cállate idiota-. Respondió molesto Silver. Él no jugaba al héroe… Solo hacia lo que le parecía correcto.

- ¡Todos los que vayan a abordar el S.S. Aqua, apresúrense por favor! ¡Zarparemos en un momento!-. Grito un marinero justo en la entrada del barco, provocando que los dos chicos se apresuraran a abordar la nave.

Y así los tres chicos portadores de Pokédex de Johto, se dirigieron rumbo a su región natal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, en el Laboratorio del Prof. Oak, solo quedaban los dos castaños y el Investigador Pokémon…

El Profesor y Blue eran los únicos que hablaban, mientras que Green, era el único que suspiraba molesto, y desviaba la mirada de ellos.

- Jojojo, es verdad, y debió verlo cuando llego Silver-. Decía la castaña entre risas junto con el Investigador Pokémon.

- Jajá no puedo imaginármelo, solo con verlo competir con Gold y Red, me hizo acordar cuando era un pequeño arrogante… En verdad me divirtió bastante-. Decía el Prof. Oak, mientras se reía/burlaba junto con la castaña.

- Sería muy interesante verlo celoso ¿verdad? Tal vez yo debería usar el perfume esta vez-. Decía la castaña con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

- Es cierto, a mí también me gustaría verlo-. Concordaba el Profesor con Blue, mientras que el castaño suspiraba por décima vez.

- Oigan, todavía estoy aquí, ¿saben? Y chica ruidosa, quien te crees, yo no estoy enamorado de ti, por lo tanto, no estaría celoso si usaras esa cosa-. Dijo Green cruzándose de brazos, ya harto de esa conversación.

- Se acabó el té… Ahora vuelvo, voy a preparar más-. Dijo el Profesor, mientras se paraba rápidamente, y se dirigía a la cocina… Y es que en partes el Investigador Pokémon había querido alejarse de esa incómoda situación.

- Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy-. Dijo Blue suspirando y levantándose, mientras una pequeña sonrisa triste casi imperceptible se formaba en su rostro. Y es que aunque lo ocultaba demasiado bien, a veces, le dolía demasiado lo que le decía el castaño.

Blue comenzó a encaminarse a la puerta del laboratorio, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, Green, (quien se había percatado de lo que había provocado), la tomo con un poco de brusquedad del brazo, y la acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared, apoyando ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Blue, impidiendo cualquier escape posible. La miro con intensidad, mientras se comenzaba a acercar cada vez más a ella.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres verme celoso? ¿Estas segura de saber qué hacer si fuera así?-. Pregunto el castaño, acercándose cada vez más al rostro de la castaña, la cual se quedó totalmente paralizada.

- Emm, eh, ah…-. Pero la castaña no pudo decir nada más, ya que Green la beso con brusquedad… Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el castaño se separó de Blue, la cual estaba notablemente sonrojada y paralizada.

El castaño sonrió con autosuficiencia, y es que le encantaba provocar ese cambio de actitud en la castaña, verla sonrojada y asombrada, era algo que no tenía precio para él… Blue, en cambio, estaba sumamente sorprendida… Ya que siempre los dos hacían ese tipo de jueguitos para hacer que el otro caiga y se mostrara diferente a como era, para que mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos… Pero nunca habían llegado a tanto… Está bien, ella se había acercado muchas veces al castaño con la intención de besarlo, pero lo hacía burlonamente, nunca seriamente, y él nunca había dudado en empujarla y alejarla, molesto por su juego. También Green la había acorralado muchas veces para lograr que ella se sonrojara, pero siempre se alejaba sonriendo triunfalmente sin hacerle nada… Conclusión, en verdad nunca habían llegado a tanto, y era por esa razón, que la castaña aún continuaba inmóvil y sonrojada.

El Profesor volvió con el té preparado, y se encontró a Green sentado y a Blue parada contra la pared al lado de la puerta, parecía perdida y tenía la cara encendida… Algo sucedía ahí…

- Blue, ¿te sientes mal?, tienes la cara roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?-. Pregunto el Profesor preocupado, y es que esa era la única explicación a aquello, al menos para él, ya que no podía imaginarse a aquella chica picara sonrojada.

Blue permaneció unos momentos más en silencio, hasta que reacciono ante lo que estaba sucediendo…

- Eh, ah, claro que no… Sabe Profesor, tengo que irme… Luego nos vemos-. Dijo la castaña mientras salía rápida y torpemente del laboratorio, tropezando con Bill y Daisy, los cuales iban entrando.

- Ah, lo siento-. Dijo la castaña, mientras se disculpaba con los que entraban, y salía velozmente de aquella casa.

- ¿Esa era Blue? ¿Qué le pasaba en la cara?-. Preguntaba el castaño de pelo ondulado, mientras veía confundido el lugar por el cual se había ido Blue… ¿Acaso le había parecido, o esa castaña tenía la cara sonrojada?

- Veo que sigues sin poder estar ni un segundo alejado de mi hermana-. Dijo Green seriamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y provocaba que Bill diera un salto sonrojado. Y es que el Coleccionista Pokémon, no se había percato de la presencia del Líder de Gimnasio.

- ¡Ah, Green! No es lo que piensas, lo que pasa es que-. Dijo el castaño de pelo ondulado, mientras buscaba una buena excusa.

- Es que-. Repitió el castaño, incitándolo a seguir hablando.

- _Veo que Green ya volvió a ser él… Ah, y yo que prefería a mí otro cuñado… ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?! Quiero decir, el otro Green se veía más animado…- _Es que, Daisy necesitaba mi ayuda y…-. Decía Bill, bastante nervioso por la intimidante y fija mirada con la que lo escudriñaba Green.

Daisy al ver la situación entre ambos castaños, no pudo evitar que una risita suave se escapara de sus labios. Pero en ese momento, pensó que lo mejor era salvar a su castaño de pelo ondulado, de los celos de su hermano…

- ¿Sucedió algo con Blue, Green?-. Pregunto la mayor de los Oak suspicazmente, sabiendo que esa era la única manera de llamar la atención de su hermano.

- Hmp, claro que no, no sucedió nada-. Contesto el castaño seriamente, mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formaba en sus labios. - ¿No me vas a servir más te? ¿O para que lo hiciste, abuelo?-. Pregunto el castaño dirigiéndose esta vez al Prof. Oak, mientras levantaba su taza, para escaparse de la mirada de su hermana.

Ya que su hermana había regresado, el castaño había decidido que se quedaría a pasar un rato con su familia reunida.

El Profesor y Daisy intercambiaban una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa pícara, mientras que Bill suspiro aliviado por haber escapado de esa conversación con el castaño.

- Claro Green, lo siento-. Contesto el Investigador Pokémon con una sonrisa, mientras le servía el té, y también le servía a los nuevos invitados… Daisy y Bill se sentaron en la mesa, y así los cuatro continuaron charlando por un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, Red y Yellow, aun caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a la casa de la rubia…

- O-Oye Red-san, ¿e-era cierto lo que me d-dijiste en el bosque?-. Pregunto Yellow algo nerviosa y temerosa de que eso en verdad hubiera sido un sueño.

- Claro-. Contesto rápidamente el pelinegro sonriendo ampliamente. - ¿Fue cierto lo que me respondiste?-. Pregunto Red con un pequeño sonrojo y también algo nervioso.

- A-Así es, Red-san-. Contesto Yellow, igual de sonrojada.

- Creo que es la primera vez que no me desagrada una de las travesuras de Blue-. Dijo el pelinegro, después de un largo rato caminando en silencio y pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

- Quisiera poder decir lo mismo Red-san-. Dijo Yellow, mientras su expresión se volvía una de completo sufrimiento.

- Oh, es verdad… Mi pobre Yellow sufrió demasiado-. Dijo Red mientras abrazaba inesperadamente a la rubia, provocando que esta se sonrojara fuertemente.

Luego de unos minutos bastantes largos, Red libero a Yellow de su abrazo inesperado, y nuevamente sonrió ante el sonrojo en el rostro de ella.

- Oye Yellow, ¿cuál crees que será la próxima travesura de Blue?-.

- La verdad es que ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo, Red-san… Pero espero que no sea tan pronto y nos deje descansar un poco-. Dijo Yellow, tras meditar un rato la pregunta que había hecho el pelinegro…

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Ahora entienden? Fanáticos del Oldrival perdónenme y no me maten por no haber formalizado... Pero ese hermoso chico serio se negó a hacerlo, y Blue, pues Blue tampoco pudo hacerlo... Pero bueno, de mis escasos Oldrival's este es uno de los que mas conformes me dejaron, por como quedo... Espero que también les haya gustado!**

**Se que una de mis consentidas, Kim Ishida, me querrá matar por este final... Pero en serio no pude idear otro final... A decir verdad, casi todos los finales de mis fic son iguales (en el sentido de final abierto)... Pero creo que se debe a que no quiero terminar, darles un final real... Ademas, no estoy muy segura si le daré una continuación o no... Yo quiero pensar que algo se me ocurrirá para continuar y concretar todo lo que me falto, obviamente no igual, eso seria cliche, pero bueno, ya saben a que me refiero, algo original, que pueda adaptarse con este final, para poder continuar...**

**Bueno, Angelinda, como me causo gracias tu comentario de regalarle una cama a Crystal, comento esto: No le regale una cama, pero si un buen lugar donde descansar ;D**

**Y para los que quedaron medio inconformes porque Silver no haya tenido insinuación, les comento que hice un fic, SoulSilvershipping, aclaro que no me gusta promocionar mis propias historias, pues yo prefiero subirlas y esperar que alguien las comente porque en verdad le gusto, y no porque yo lo pedí, pero este es un caso especial, ya que creo que ese fic lo hice especialmente porque no puse nada de Silver aquí... Asique para los que estén interesados se llama Ultimo Deseo, y les comento que es algo triste, son tres Oneshot en realidad, y me falta terminar uno (en el cual ya estoy trabajando). Gracias de antemano, y perdón a los que haya molestado comentando esto, pues se que a algunos no les gusta el SoulSilver y a otros tampoco les gusta que los autores se autopromocionen, asique discúlpenme por haberlo hecho...**

**Bueno, ya estoy llorando... Ya se que pareceré una de los marcianitos de Toy Story, los que dicen: "Nos has salvado, estamos agradecidos", bueno yo se que me parezco por decir todo el tiempo: "Lo has leído, estoy agradecida", pero bueno, en verdad estoy muy agradecida con todos los que lo han leído, con todos los que me han apoyado desde el principio y me han acompañado todo este tiempo... En serio, en verdad se los agradezco mucho... Se que ya lo termine, pero si no quieren que me agarre una depresión post-fic, ¿me dejan un review?**

**Este final se lo dedico a todos los que me han acompañado, y los que me han comentado, los que me han seguido, también a los que me pusieron como escritora favorita *se emociona y llora*... No saben como me alentaron... En serio les agradezco el apoyo! Espero que les haya gustado, y en verdad los voy a extrañar... Basta, voy a llorar... Fue mi primer fic, y estoy completamente feliz de que les haya gustado, y me hayan alentado a continuarlo... No se que mas decir, no hay palabras para describirles mi agradecimiento y como me siento... GRACIAS! Y espero verlos pronto...**

**Se despide: BlackDream-Mary**


End file.
